Assassin's Creed Outcast
by GhostCrystal
Summary: I have been cast out of my home and must now survive in an unsure world, upon finding my ancient homeland I am pulled into another world to learn the ways of an Assassin and then returned to my own to stop my enemies once and for all, my name is Naruko I am the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and I am an Assassin.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Assassin's Creed Outcast

Author: GhostCrystal

Summary: When Naruko is exiled from the Hidden Leaf Village because of the events with the Sasuke retrieval mission she is forced to reevaluate everything she has known.

She however has discovered his ancient homeland and an unusual artifact which sends her to another time and place altogether, with the aid of a man named Arno she will be trained in the arts of an ancient order that has also cast out her teacher.

But despite this and the knowledge that she will eventually return to her own place and time she now fights for a better future knowing that these new skills and this creed may just save her world.

Pairings: unknown at this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Assassins Creed, please support the official releases.

Just for the record there are potential spoilers for the story of assassin's creed unity and its add-on pack Dead Kings, but I tried to limit what I put in as much as possible... Still I recommend you either play or watch the movies to unity and Dead Kings so nothing spoiled.

I decided to add a cinematic like trailer as a bit of a preview to this story in the traditional of what Assassin's Creed does, which also might give you a couple of glimpses into who the next assassins might be.

UBISOFT

SHONEN JUMP

Present

LORDE's song Everybody Wants to Rule the World begins playing in the background

The screen opens on the desert sands of the Land of Wind and slowly pans up to reveal the walls of the Hidden Sand Village with a single desert Eagle flying over the walls known for a particular building.

On top of a building in the Hidden Sand Village was a young woman with sun kissed blond hair and a single ponytail begins to walk out of a smoke cloud on top of one of the buildings which gave her a unique view of the village and the attack was now being inflicted upon it.

In her hand was a simple silver pocket watch with the red lining the interior, upon her cheeks were three whisker like Marks designating who she was for all to see, she then pocketed her watch as several more people begin to emerge from the smoke wearing similar clothing to her as well.

She then turned to them and nodded her head as many of them began to pull up their hoods and then jump off the side of the building planning to join the attack, the young woman herself also pulled up her hood and took a running leap off the building using her many skills that she had taught to her students knowing that there was a chance to end this war.

Welcome to your life... There's no turning back.

The leader of the Sand village and his two siblings were engaged in heavy combat as they watched two members of the red clouds advancing upon them and a small army of both puppets and strange white men wearing nothing at all, just at that moment to men landed at the side of the leader simply nodded his head as they watched them engaged in combat.

We will find you acting on your best behavior, turn your back on mother nature.

The first man was dark skinned and had a sword in almost every position of his body and simply began to cut the enemy down like they were nothing to him but also for some reason was making rather uncomfortable rhymes, the second individual was fair skinned with raven black hair and red eyes with three talons in them in one of his hands was a strange sword with wraps and what looked like scales upon it and with one word unleashing black fire upon his enemies disintegrating them within seconds.

Everybody Wants to Rule the World.

The village leader nodded to the two and pulled up his own hood as they began to advance upon the enemy, directly above them a strange man wearing the colors of the red clouds was flying around on what looked like a clay bird until a young woman with green hair dark skin and orange eyes wearing mostly white with green and what appeared to be insectlike wings was flying directly at him.

Help me make the most of freedom, and of pleasure.

the young woman then quicker than anyone could see rushed him sending the blade attached to her hand into his chest she then attached a piece of paper to his body and flung him into a nearby building which then exploded with tremendous force.

Nothing ever lasts forever.

The young woman then saw what was happening at the front gate and flew towards it at top speed.

Everybody Wants to Rule the World.

the music becomes harder as the next scene advances.

Many different ninjas from other countries were fighting the battle in the village's front turned only to see this strange hooded warriors also entering the battle, the true leader of the Red Clouds looked out of the one eye hole of his mask with absolute fury as he watched them decimating his forces.

There's a room where the light won't find you, holding hands while the walls come tumbling down.

Of all the foreign ninjas in this village only the Hidden Leaf looked on with both shocked and remorse as well as a bit of jealousy and rage, a younger version the black haired and strange eyed man also appeared next to the true leader of the red clouds.

When they do I'll be right beside you.

several of the red clouds warriors then proceeded to attempt to take down the foreign leaders only to watch as mirrors made of ice formed and what looked like a young woman came flying out of them cutting the throats of her opponents and throwing small needles into her enemies ending their existence.

So glad we've almost made it, so sad we had to fade it.

the then watched as the strange leader of these warriors appeared and began to show no mercy as she began to cut her way through the enemy on her way to the leaders of the red clouds.

Everybody Wants to Rule the World.

The other strange warriors began to cut a path for her as she made her way towards the leaders, as the young woman approached the red clouds realized the tide had turned and began to try to make their exit, that exit however was blocked by a wall of sand that had suddenly come alive.

The young woman then proceeded to use any of the objects in the environment to approach her targets much more efficiently, one of the white clones then proceeded to try to attack her only to receive a strange metal dart to the back of his head, she turned to see who fired the projectile only to look of both understanding and approval upon the Raven haired young man with the red eyes.

The young woman made one final leap up flying through the air letting gravity ultimately bring her crashing down upon her enemies, as this happened her who hood was pulled back by the oncoming air.

Everyone was shocked to finally see who this strange leader was none more so than the young man who stood next to leader of the red clouds, as she began to come down she let her wrist blades come out as she prepared to make contact with her targets.

Everybody Wants to Rule the.

the screen then goes black as they near each other, then words appear.

Joined the outcasts!

The world!

Assassin's Creed

Outcast

XX "Talking." 'Thoughts.' Chapter 1, The End Of A Revolution And The Beginning

I still find it so hard to believe about everything this happened to me in what I perceive as the last six years of my life, and yet once again I stand upon the virgin soil of the world that birthed me.

Once more I feel the weight of nature and the senses that tell me this was where my life began, and yet Paris felt more like home then this world ever did.

Everything has changed for me, outcast is what some called me and yet I held to their Creed better than they did... It's almost ironic now that I think about it.

And yet there are times I struggle to come to grips with what caused all this to happen, I think of a young man I once called my best friend who was more concerned with power so he could avenge his clan by killing his own brother.

That retrieval mission changed everything for me in so many ways, the team put together rather hastily as I look back on it now realizing that none of us should have been there.

And we paid the price for it, Neji and Choji were nearly killed facing their superior opponents, Kiba and his dog Akamaru were a bit luckier but still received devastating wounds thanks to their opponents.

And Shikamaru was the luckiest of all of us to only receive a broken finger, what a lucky lazy bastard.

And then there's me, how the hell did I get my self into this I wonder.

It had taken some time but eventually I caught up with Sasuke at a place called the Valley of the End, each of us stood atop a huge statue that was part of this unusual Valley and River system.

It was beautiful that was for sure however my mission was the only thing guiding me at that moment, at first I tried to talk him out of leaving only for him to reveal he was going up his own free will.

No matter what I tried to do to convince him that this was a foolish thing to do and that it would only end in disaster, but my words would not reach him as he was dead set upon his path of revenge.

He then revealed that by killing me he would gain a new ability for his eyes, there was a time I was envious of those eyes and what they could do... But now.

Now I realized they were nothing but a crutch to him, his whole world seemed to revolve around their abilities, not only that but he also had a fully developed curse seal upon him.

This fight was beyond anything I was prepared for as he took every opportunity to not only end my life but also to escape, every time I thought I had him defeated and could return to the village he would simply escalate.

And I returned in kind to him the same treatment, the only difference was that I was trying to save him while he was trying to end me once and for all.

The battle had gone so far that looked like the Valley had been the site of a small war by at least two pollutants of ninjas, in the end we made for one final clash his Jutsu the Chidorl taught to him by our rather useless Sensei and my own Jutsu the Raengan.

The two had already clashed and canceled each other out before, but this time I knew that if my Jutsu was to connect it would end his life so I made a choice and hoped he would make the same.

I was so naïve back then, unlike me he had not hesitated in the slightest and then drove it into my chest newly ending my life in a instant... It was a good thing I moved at the last second.

To this very day I still don't know why he let me live, he had every opportunity to end me there and then but he chose not to maybe there is some good left in him or it was just that superior streak thinking he was better than everyone else and that he could finish me off whenever he wanted to.

Either way I had failed my mission was brought back to the village to recover, I spent two weeks in the hospital because of him and thinking about everything that happened and only receiving two visitors that whole time.

I learned later that the whole retrieval team was being kept a close eye on because of failure of the mission, it was clear to me after a while that they needed a scapegoat as this mission had been a total failure.

Somehow I just knew that I was going to be the sacrificial lamb since I had failed to stop the main target from leaving in the first place, then it was called to the Council chambers knowing full well that something was going to happen.

Of course I was surprised to learn that even those I considered like family had turned against me, first off my pathetic excuse for a Sensei Kakashi did everything he could to defend his fallen student reputation as well as his own way he had handled things with us and to place much of the blame upon me.

The fact that he had admitted any wrongdoing even if it was very small was a shock to me, the next person truly betray me was none other than Jiraiya the Legendary Toad Sage, his description that I was a poor student and a constant problem made my blood boil with anger.

He finally removed me from the summoning contract altogether right there in the Council Chambers, however it was the actions of the current Hokage Tsunade that cut me to the bone.

Here was someone I looked up to as a mother only to receive a rather cold expression that spoke of failure and disappointment, after all of this I knew nothing was going to go well for me... And I was right.

It was her decision that I be punished for the failure of the mission so that I could learn a lesson as she put it, I was exiled made an outcast by my very village.

But unlike most exiles I was expected to return to them in 2 1/2 years to retake of my duties to this pathetic excuse of a village, they even went so far as tell me that if I worked really hard not only would I regain the trust but also everything that I have lost as I need to be taught a lesson.

I was told that I had three days before I had to leave the village, I knew I needed information about exile if I was going to survive or to get even with them... And I found it.

The library had been one of my few refuges I still had and in one section were all laws pertaining to banishment and exile, I learned that if I chose I could remain in said banishment or exile and it was nothing this village could do to stop me.

I even discovered several books they were said to be destroyed about my clan, one of them was a personal journal of a woman who I realize now was my mother.

The Journal had at first was like nothing but a jumbling of words but to me the words had then reset and I read everything including where to find my mother's homeland, so I left before the three days were up with everything I could take with me.

The headband that marked me one of the hidden leaf was left behind in the hands of the man who'd given it to me one of the few who had stepped up to defend me and told me how difficult it had been for the old man to keep order and to keep me safe, it was nice to know there are still some people was good in their hearts but there were just too many that had darkness in their hearts and let it consume them over time.

It had taken almost a week to find a safe way into the Land of Whirlpool, but once there I knew that I was safe from not only prying eyes but also my former home.

Over the next week I search the island from top to bottom looking for anything I could use, every bit of information I found was a immediately sealed in case I had to leave.

Within that first week I had begun to learn everything I could thanks to the assistance of my Shadow Clones, one of the scrolls contained information about this technique and several other variants on it that I found quite useful.

But despite all of this I felt as if this tranquility and by interference outside forces, I was only half right as I realized later on upon my return that no one has discovered or disturbed the island in my wake.

By my third week there I discovered the room that would change my life forever, several dozen weapons were present that surprised me greatly.

But it was the object in the center of the room they caught my attention the most, it was a golden looking sphere of a design I had never seen before that seem to radiate energy of some kind.

The first couple of days I left it alone as I studied the weapons in the room and even began to train with some of them, unfortunately my curiosity got the better of me and I eventually picked up the sphere.

Within a second my world changed as I was suddenly engulfed in energy and found myself in a strange white room with unusual patterns of gold shimmering from place to place, I then noticed a rather unusual looking woman with strange clothing looking at me with a intensity I had never felt before.

I was mesmerized by her as she then spoke, "Hello my name is Minerva and I have been waiting for you or some time Naruko."

I was in absolute shock as I tried to come to terms with what I was seeing and hearing, how did she know my name and yet I felt no hatred or disdain directed at me only a calm demeanor and aura about her.

And yet I could feel what was about to happen was not easy for her either, I stood to my full height and could not help but ask a very obvious question, "Where am I?"

"This place is called the Nexis, it allows us to see the future in a sense thanks to our ability to predict thinks but it is never certain." She said to me as I looked around the room trying to come to grips with what I was seeing.

"You are here to show me my future?" I asked her not sure of what the answer would be.

"I have already gazed at your future and it will be a hard one, but if things are allowed to continue the way they are many will suffer because of the actions of a few... While I am forbidden to show you what will happen because it could alter certain events I can offer you a chance to make changes that will save many lives but the choice is yours."

I had to admit that I was extremely curious and decided to see what she was planning, and the world worldly was in that kind of danger I was going to need every trick in the book to save it.

"If I say yes what will happen?" I asked her calmly curious about the answer that she would give.

She gave me a smile that warmed my heart to degree as she then spoke, "A New World unlike anything you have ever seen, and that is only the beginning... The time you'll spend in this world will be only six years but here in your world it will only be a matter of months."

I was truly surprised to hear this but then realized this could work out in my advantage as I had taken to carrying everything of value on me, and think God for seals and their amazing work.

I spent only a few minutes contemplating every possible outcome and ultimately made my decision, "I will do it!"

Once again a smile was lit upon her face as she moved her arms out to the glowing pillar like objects floating in midair in this strange room, the next minute I felt energy washing over me in ways I did not know even existed.

She then looked down at me and spoke in a very businesslike manner but one with a sense of warmth to it, "It is done and I have given you the means to understand this new land and its ways learn as much as you can and return, you will also gain several abilities that your teacher also possesses and when he returned when the time is right you can pass them on to your children... Not just for your own sake but for all those like you!"

The next moment the world changed before me as I then hit a paved road made of stones, as I got to my feet I noticed a young boy and a man with a strange blue colored hood that was connected to his jacket standing before me.

The older of the two instantly recognized that I was something special and even saw the outline of the Apple that I had once held in my hand as he began to fade, he would later tell me that Minerva had spoken to him as well.

His name was Arno and the three of us got to talking about what was to come in the future, the young boy who was named Leon had helped Arno deal with events that had threatened to destroy their country which was called France.

As we got to talking with learned much about each other and that we had both been cast out by those we had considered closest, the Assassins were the closest thing to ninja that I have come across so far, Arno agreed to take me on is his apprentice knowing that when I returned to my world I was going to need all the help I can get.

For the first year we trained almost nonstop in a little city outside of Paris wanting to avoid the brotherhood as much as possible, despite this constant fear and needing to stay hidden we did a lot of good in that first year.

Thanks to my training as a ninja I was able to quickly grasp the art of the assassination, Arno was a much faster type of opponent than most people were used to dealing with and yet he also had the power back up any threat.

By the time the year was up I had acquired a great many of the skills he had taught me, after a while it was decided we need to leave France for a while.

We decided to travel to the Americas to see other Assassin who went by the name of Connor, it'd taken almost 6 weeks to get across the huge expanse of the Atlantic Ocean before we arrived in a place called Boston.

Connor met us there and brought us into the frontier to place he called the Homestead a slowly growing community of many different people, for the next year we trained alongside this legendary warrior learning all we could from him.

He also admitted that the Phantom blade was a unique piece of engineering and quite useful, thanks to Connor my skills have been sent in a totally new direction as well is the fact that he introduced me to ships and how to sail them.

The Aquila was a truly marvelous ship fast maneuverable and deadly, Arno had told Connor about what was going to happen to me and admitted that he had seen some pretty strange things himself in his time as an assassin.

One of the things I received was the blueprints for the Aquila herself, another gift from Connor had been a second hidden blade for my other arm which made me even more dangerous in all honesty.

At the start of the third year we had traveled to England to see some old friends of my mentors, we also at this time met a few Templars who were honestly concerned about the way things are being handled on both sides of this silent war.

Many of them had been allies to the man who had taken Arno in when his father had been killed and were also trying to develop a truce with the assassins of this land.

Unfortunately it was not from the assassins the terrible tragedy came but from other Templars were so set in their ways of always trying to control everything and not trying to develop a better future.

We did what we could try to save them and to try and bring peace to this land but we were too late, eventually we decided to head back to France knowing we need all the help we can get stay hidden.

Despite our problems with the brotherhood we did a couple of jobs for them here and there from certain individuals we could trust, the dark remnants of the Templer order in France still wanted to ensure that war would be all there would be for us all.

Plus there was a rise of that man named Napoleon who started to change everything, both of us knew that something terrible was going to happen any he would be a cause of it and yet there was still a bit of hope for him that we had other concerns at the time.

By the fourth year people have started to come after us for unknown reasons, we suspected the brotherhood but there was no proof to confirm it.

By the fifth year I had already become a master assassin much like my mentor but it wasn't enough and I realized it, that whole year I upped my training in the ninja arts as well as the assassin doing everything I could learn as much as I could knowing that my time was running out.

The final year was for the lack of a better word a blur to me as I tried do is much like could and was always traveling heavy realizing that any moment I could leave and never return to this wonderful place, there were times I wish I could just stay there.

Then the day came that I would return home, all throughout the day I just knew it was going to happen I could feel it so could my mentor, we spent that day just talking and spending time in a little café.

Unfortunately the brotherhood has decided to come and see us at this moment in time, what they wanted I did not know that I did not feel safe around them.

When they looked at me what was left of the Council it looks a shock and even a bit of approving, before I can ascertain what was going to happen I was engulfed by the light once more and try to reach out to my mentor.

We at least managed to say our goodbyes before I was pulled back into my world, and once more I found myself kissing the ground as I hit it.

As I got to my feet I began to familiarize myself with the surroundings and realized I was back once more in what was left of my ancient homeland, eventually I found the small cabin that was was mostly intact and a been my personal home during my stay in my ancient homeland only to discover that had been gone for only six months.

Curiosity then got the best of me as I walked over to the large mirror in the room and noticed that I indeed had aged six years in six months time.

Unlike a little 13-year-old who had stood before this mirror six months ago there now stood in 19-year-old young woman in all of her glory.

Even at 13 I had begun to fill out quite well but luckily was properly balance if you get my meaning, I also noticed I was still wearing my assassin robes and all the equipment that I had Me including many of my personal effects.

I unsealed everything knowing that I was home once more, and yet I still missed Paris despite all the dangers that lived there.

After that first day of being back I then sent out a small army of clones to continue the restoration work of the village to eventually restore it, not only would rise once more as a ninja village but also as the home of the assassins in this world.

One of the few buildings was still intact was the government building itself that had been used by not only my clan of many of the military and even civilians to keep peace freedom in order and this land despite what happened, one of the towers was still intact and I climbed to the top of it.

Once there I used my Eagle vision enhanced by everyone I had met thanks to what the woman had said and observed my land in all its glory despite the ruins it was still beautiful for the lack of a better word.

At this moment the theme to Assassin's Creed by Lindsey Stirling begins playing in the background.

The cry of an Eagle was heard as I saw the majestic bird fly overhead and performed my leap of faith knowing that there was still much to do in this world at least for a time I would not bother by my so-called birthplace.

UBISOFT and FanFiction Present

A Story By

GhostCrystal

Assassin's Creed

Outcast

End of C1.

Character Theme Song,

Naruko and Arno's Theme, Dirty Paws By of Monsters and Men

I recommend that everyone listened to this song as it fits the two of them quite well after what has been done to them.

Development Diary One,

the idea for this story came from two sources, first was from unity itself which I started playing as soon as I got it and the other was a personal message from one of my readers of another story.

As soon as I had finished unity and rogue I began working on this story and possibilities for another one that's still in heavy development, however I ran into one problem as I realized Dead Kings wasn't even out yet and everything was looking far more interesting getting that final piece of the story if you will.

The other problem I had was what would be uniqueness of this story as it seems almost everyone has done their own take on the two universes in a crossover, luckily the game provided a few unique twists I hadn't expected.

This is another reason why I asked if you haven't played the game I didn't want to spoil anything, like Naruko in this story Arno had been exiled from the brotherhood because of his actions and we get to see him at one point at his lowest.

Then I remembered what happened with the third games DLC and how unique that idea had been so it took it a step further.

At the same time it makes the land of whirlpool's a little more mysterious and he gives are heroin a real challenge with some of the things she must do as well as a slight edge for a while, that was the other thing originally was going to be a he and not a she but I realize that haven't been too many female stories not only in the game universe also in fan fiction and wanted to see what kind of challenge this would pose for not only me and also what kind of challenge would be to the reader as well.

I plan to start development on the second chapter as soon as possible but remember that black fox and Lazarus are my two primary stories that the moment and I have do a little work on a third story but I do intend to finish this one as well it'll just be on the back burner much as I hate to say that.

At the same time you'll give me plenty of opportunity to check it and even to make changes since I won't be publishing is nearly as often as the others and like to hear what you all think as I do plan to have a few flashbacks to her time in our world.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

C2, Stay Your Blade From The Flesh of an Innocent

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

Tsunade was at this time trying to tackle the hardest opponent that any other Kage had ever faced, the Bloody Paperwork and it was not only winning but as if it had come from hell itself.

Right at this moment in time Shizune had just entered the room much to her Mentor's dismay and brought in another stack of paperwork with what looked like a smirk upon her face as she set it down getting the older woman's attention, "Here is some more work for you My Lady!"

The younger woman had not taken the banishment of Naruko as well as the Hokage had hoped despite telling her what the true purpose behind everything was, unfortunately things have not gone as planned and a certain pervert had not been seen or heard form for almost 7 months now which had her absolutely worried.

Right at this moment as if Jiraiya had heard her thoughts he then walked through the front door of her office which surprised her since he almost always came through her window, this was a clear indication that something had happened.

The old pervert watched as Shizune left the office with a look of disdain upon her face at the two of them and he had a feeling that things between them had not been patched up quite yet.

As soon as the door was closed however Tsunade instantly turned on her old teammate with a look of fury, "What the hell has been going on you old pervert, I expected to have an update on the situation months ago."

"Hey don't blame this on me Princess, as I recall I said this was a very very bad idea that you set in motion!" He said to her in his own defense.

"Don't even get me started on that ok, but your hear now so let me know what's been going on." She asked him only to receive a rather how should we say an un forthcoming kind of a look.

"I can't find her at all, she just vanished okay." he said to her.

Tsunade then got up from her seat with a look of fury upon her face that was even more aggressive to the point that fire was visible in her pupils, "How long?"

He however gave her a rather surprised look as he then scratched the back of his head and knew he just had to get this out since even he was still trying to wrap his head around, "Yeah it's a bit weird okay, first off about a month after she disappeared from the village the Toads then completely lost track of her in every way shape and form and have not been able during all of this time to find a single trace of her anywhere even in a pocket dimension."

Tsunade simply raised one of her eyebrows up and gave him a rather surprised look which told him simply 'get to the point.'

"So for the next three months they've tried to figure out everything they could about where she could've gone, that's when they came across some very old journals thanks to another animal clans records which said that the only thing that's even similar to what happened to her happened to... Well the Sage of the Six Paths."

Now this did get her attention, "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah I didn't quite get it either, then they explained to me that many many years ago during his time he discovered a strange kind of orb or sphere of some kind and then disappeared from our world altogether for a certain number of time... When he returned he was more powerful than anything ever before seen and was then able to defeat the 10 Tales."

Tsunade then walked around the table and stood in front of him and then looked him right in the eyes still finding it hard to believe what she'd been told, "Are you telling me that she found this thing?"

"Yes she found it all right, the problem is that they had no idea where she's gone and what she's done... However she is back now, they also said that when she came back it seemed like she was more powerful for some reason or she brought something with her from this world." He said to her as he noticed her trying to come to grips.

"You could have just used a seal to go to this world and bring her back?" She asked.

"Not this time, she completely left not only this world but this plane of existence for another and I have no idea how much time has passed for her but I know this much trying to find her is going to be very difficult if not impossible." He then walked over and looked out upon the village as he spoke once more.

"Plus since she doesn't know anything about our real plan if she goes after them, it could put everything in danger you should have made sure that she knew everything instead of what we did."

"We'll worry about that later, in the meantime we just need to find her and contain her for the moment so that nothing else goes wrong... After all if this plan works everything will work out just fine in the end, just do your job and find her."

"Trust me I don't think it's going to be that easy Princess, if we go after her she and we try to contain her against her will she might just hurt us back without knowing why we did it and this is a dangerous game to be playing."

"It's the only one we have at this time, now get back to work and find her!"

XX

Journal Entry 1

It is been more than four days since my return and already I feel that wounds that have been inflicted upon me thinks my former home have reopened and begun to fester, while in Paris I could forget about the past and simply move forward now that is no longer an option.

My pain both emotional and physical have only gotten worse as I began to rebuild my homeland once more and of course tending to the dead.

Not far away there's a small bit of land large enough to hold all the bodies I have discovered with dignity and a proper burial, and yet not all of them will be buried here in such a manner or at all.

These are the bodies of those who are responsible for the loss of life in the first place and while I do feel a bit of rage just looking at their bodies I will agree to still give them last rites but not like my Klansman.

A simple grave is all that they deserve and it will not be marked, this may seem cold but with what I have seen and they have done they do not deserve any better, I found children with weapons still embedded in their bodies many of them too young to even put up a fight or to be a threat.

And while I handle all of the macabre things that will put this land at ease and peace I also discovered the great wealth of my clan and realized they had plans for the future when the conflict was finally over, it is a shame that did not come to pass.

Among these many surprises was also my clans personal summoning contract, and much to my own surprise it was with the Eagles.

Part of me wishes to remain here where I can hide here and away from the world, but I know that is not an option as the world needs all the help it can get as well as my own kind.

All throughout the lands there are those like me who's been made into Jinchuriki to keep the balance of power not caring for our own well-being in the process, and yet now with this new threat I often wonder how many of my own kind must suffer and die to preserve their desire and power.

And yet I know whoever is responsible not only for hunting us but setting chaos loose upon the lands must be put an end to as soon as possible, I know what fear can do to the hearts of men and women as I have seen it firsthand and in the ruins of my own homeland.

I will now leave my homeland not only to see this world but also to make a difference, my first stop will be the Land of Waves and from there on the Land of Spring after that I'll see where the wind will take me.

End of Journal Entry One.

Naruko then closed her new journal and placed it in one of her many seals to conceal much of her equipment and supplies, she then looked out upon the land of her ancestors observing her clones cleaning up the the rubble that still littered the land.

She then walked up to the lead clone, "How many do you have at this moment?"

"More than enough to continue for a week straight, you don't need to worry about us you know." The clone said trying to reassure her.

Naruko could not help but feel apprehensive as she desperately wanted to stay and fix things here but new there was still much to do elsewhere, "I know but there are so many things I wanted to do here, still this land will rise once more and it will just take time."

"Then I would say get started, the land will still be here when you get back." The clone said with a smile hoping to lift her creators spirits a tiny bit.

Naruko could only let out a laugh at hearing this not in her head and began walking away toward a clearing big enough for her summoning, once there she performed the necessary hand signs and used her chakra to summoning a rather large Eagle.

The large raptor gave her a slight bow and lowered itself so she could get on his back without any kind of trouble, as soon as she was comfortable Eagle immediately took off like a bolt of lightning high into the air eventually becoming one with the sky itself.

The large Eagle known as Toulon became curious of the destination and had admitted to himself that he'd become quite fond of one of the few remaining Uzumaki's left alive and also had to admit he found these Assassins quite interesting as they were in some ways much more dangerous and honorable than even many of the most powerful ninjas of the present day.

He had been quite surprised when she had simply summoned him to learn as much as she could not only about his clan as well as her own and what they did together so long ago, at the same time he tried to learn as much as he could about the world she had spent so long in and the Assassins which inhabited this unique world.

he found the fact that they modeled some of their attire tactics and even attacks after that of an Eagle's and found it quite unique and even found it quite interesting that when her mentor had begun her training in the ways of the Assassins he had called it 'Walking the Eagles Path.

He even found the unique ability she had been given by this other worldly woman quite fitting as indeed befitting to that of an Eagle, he had even observed her practicing her skills so she would not become rusty and observed that much like his own kind they preferred to stay high and strike with lightning efficiency and relied heavily upon stealth something which most ninjas of this time did not bother to even comprehend.

And yet if forced into a corner they could fight with a lethality he had never seen before and realized it would take many years or even decades before this world could properly prepare for this kind of threat as many would not survive an encounter, most Shinobi of this day and age relied on trickery and their Jutsu's to win a fight or end a threat.

And many of them became famous because of this no longer working in the shadows should been there first major advantage, without that advantage knowledge become known of them and those people use that knowledge to a deadly result.

And yet some ninjas who could not even use a Jutsu to save their lives could be even more dangerous, wall it was extremely rare but it did happen from time to time.

The Uzumaki's may have been well known for their longevity and their seals but they were also feared because what people did not know of them, and that is why so many people would try to invade the island and for those who did they would paid for with their lives.

For every life and bit of land they took the invaders had paid a heavy price and the sheer amount life's taken that day, by the time it was over and done every single person who had been directly involved in the invasion had become a corpse upon the sand.

The invaders thought they knew everything and in the end they paid a heavy price for it, Toulon could not help but let out a laugh that was both filled with happiness and sadness over what happened because of so many people he had known for so long and yet knew they had not gone down without a fight and still left a great deal of fear in those who heard the name Uzumaki.

Now he knew the name to be feared even more as well is a new station that would bring some level of stability to the land that had been lacking for so long, Whirlpool and Wave were not that far apart and could easily be traversed by a boat however one had to know how to get through the whirlpools themselves or be thrown into the water.

The invaders had paid a heavy price just trying to get to the island in the first place, he had been one of the many summoner's who had attacked the ships during that battle and still had a few scars to prove it and had been a rather surprised that the invaders had not expected the air attack.

Toulon glided gracefully above the island looking for a good landing spot and got his first look at the bridge that had his summoner's name upon it and admitted that while the bridge was rather simple in its static it was however highly functional and and could take whatever mother nature could dish out at it within reason of course.

"I'm impressed little Eagle, to have something that impressive with your name upon it." he said to her as they glided over the bridge getting many people's attention as they had never seen a bird of prey that large before.

She on the other hand could not help but let out a laugh, "Trust me that's not the most impressive part, the fact it was made by a drunk old man is even more impressive if you ask me."

The old eagle could only let out a laugh at that, "Hopefully I'll get to meet him then, I also have to admit I'm interested in the ship you want built."

"What you want me to name it after you when I finally get it built?" she asked him.

"Maybe, but that choice is yours Little Eagle I'm just happy your clan is not dead." He said in all honesty.

"My clan has a long way to go Toulon, right now it is only me and I am single drop... A single tear that is all and left."

"You may be a single drop my young Eagle, but I have seen a single drop become a river and then a raging flood of change... You will become that flood and bring hope back to these lands, at least that's what I believe." He said to her as they touched down upon the ground surprising many people.

As she hit the ground and rose to her full height she then looked him right in the eyes, "Maybe, but right now I'm still just a drop and that might actually be even more dangerous if you get my drift."

He couldn't help but laugh at that comment, "I have a feeling you're right, but don't be a stranger as I have grown quite accustomed to our little talks."

She could not help but laugh at that comment as she waved goodbye to him and watched him return to which he had come, she then began to walk towards the village and its local shipping dock knowing that she could easily get a boat ride to the Land of Spring knowing it was only a day away by ship.

Virtually everyone was keeping a close eye on her wondering if she was a potential threat to their village, after what happened with the little midget she was happy to see them taking things very seriously.

As she continued to walk through the town on the way to the docs she noticed the old man about to enter a small bar and decided to see his reaction to her new appearance, "It's a little early to be drinking you old drunk?"

The old man in question also known as Tazuna the master bridgebuilder who immediately stopped what he was doing and turned back to see a young woman rather unique looking clothing with a hood upon her head walking up to him.

In a joking manner he said, "It's five somewhere young lady."

It took the old drunk just a few seconds to notice certain features about this young woman and then his eyes widened in shock, "Naruko is that you?"

Much to his surprise she simply did a small bow she pulled her hood off the top of her head to reveal her face in all its glory, her hair was now in a single ponytail that was not very long with two small braided parts going down the sides of her face at about her ears.

That part of her hair style had been picked up from Connor as well as the help of his wife who simply went by the name of Dobby, the two of them had helped her maintain this style.

Connor had told her that this is how he kept his own personal hairstyle for many years and that it worked for both men and women among his tribe, unfortunately for her it also had the unintended side effect of the attracting many young man to her even more than normal.

The old drunk however was so surprised by her physical appearance that he could not help but put his hand on her shoulder to see if she was indeed real, seeing that his curiosity was satisfied he could not help but wonder what happened, "How can this be you look so much older than you should be?"

Naruko then turned her head to look at the bar, "Do they have any good food in there?"

"Well it is more than just a bar." the old drunk said.

Naruko gave him a smile that threatened to rip her face open from how big it had become, "Good, I haven't had a meal in a while."

The small group then entered the bar and set down at one of the tables, one of the waiters then walked up with the set of drinks for the men knowing that they were regulars but decided to take the order of the young lady who was sitting with them, "What would you like to drink my lady?"

"Just some tea for the moment, I'd also like to see a menu if that's possible?" she asked him.

"It will be right up my lady and usual for you gentlemen?" he asked them only to receive a nod of the head and went to perform their work but motion for another waiter to immediately send the menu to the young woman so she could possibly order her food by the time he brought her tea to her.

It did not take long for the menu to be in her hands and by the time the waiter returned she simply ordered a few things she had not had an almost 6 long years, the old drunk could not help but wanting his curiosity satisfied, "So what happened to you?"

She took a sip of her tea and then spoke, "Well a great deal has happened to me but I have to ask has anyone been looking for me or certain individuals that that seem to be nosing around if you get my point?"

Almost everyone seemed to nod their head knowing that there have been one or two encounters with individuals like this, "Yeah there have been a few run-ins with people like that, there was a old pervert with white long hair that came looking for you, no one told him anything but there's been one or two people coming and going with been asking questions as well."

She couldn't help but let out a curse in French, "It figures that they would come looking for me, but the question is why?"

"I don't know kid, but they seem pretty desperate if you ask me."

Naruko could only nod her head as the first order of their food arrived was placed in front of them, she couldn't help but literally pick up the plate and breathe in the aroma of food, "Sweet and Sour Pork, it's been so long."

She then put the plate back on the table and picked up her chopsticks moving them about to get the feeling of how to use them properly as it had been some time since she had last used this eating utensil, thankfully it was like riding a bike and she was able to easily grab one of her favorite foods preparing to eat it.

Unfortunately before she could even put it in her mouth one of the villagers ran in shouting at the top of his lungs that there was trouble at the dock, everyone in the bar instantly became concerned they had a feeling the knew who this was.

She then put her food down and looked at the waiter and spoke, "I'll be right back, don't throw it away."

The man nodded his head as she put her hood back on and left the bar with a rather sour disposition, much to the townspeople shocked they watched as she literally free ran up the side of a nearby building and began running atop the roof tops.

Tazuna and many of the villagers were now running towards the docks hoping that nothing was wrong only to be greeted with a terrible site, a large ship was docked and on it was several dozen mercenaries all armed to the teeth.

As the villagers began to surround this area the mercenaries only let out a cruel laugh as they took a good look at everyone who was present, unbeknownst to them Naruko began to study her surroundings looking for all the openings so she could take them all out at once.

Her thoughts were only temporarily interrupted with the presence of someone else now standing beside her, however this was someone she knew quite well, "It's been a while Haku, how have you been?"

The young woman in question was also now kneeling down upon the roof to keep herself as small of a target as possible as they both observed the Mercenaries realizing that some of them were in fact some of the same Mercenaries who had once worked for Goto, it was obvious they had returned to exact some kind of revenge.

Haku had been keeping an eye on things but had to admit that she had been totally surprised by what Naruko had told her and the old bridge builders family 7 months ago about her banishment because of her failed mission, Haku had always had a bad feeling regarding the Uchiha.

When Naruko had arrived and told them what happened it just reinforced the young ice users feelings on the matter, she had been thought killed and hoped to keep it that way so she could finally live in peace.

Now that hope for the future was being threatened, Haku was still trying to come to grips with the fact that her friend looked and sounded much older than she should be.

"What happened to you Naruko?" she asked hoping for an answer.

"It's a long story, better told at a another time I think." She said noticing Haku also nodding her head as they turned back to what was happening below.

Tazuna walked forward with several villagers directly behind him with each one of them carrying a tool or weapon, the leader of the Mercenaries then walked forward with a terrible grin upon his face, "You people think you're free, you are not not yet anyways... Because you took our meal ticket you all have what we want, money and if we have to sell you all into slavery so be it!"

Tazuna at this point picked up a large hammer and keeping them in a loose grip so he could swing at a moments notice, "Try it and your a dead man, we beat you once we can do it again!"

"And just how many people are going to die this time old man, case I can assure you that we will kill as many of you as he can before we leave." The leaders said hoping to scare them.

To illustrate this point he then grabbed a woman and her child began to forcibly drag them back to his ship, Naruko had by this point seen enough and quickly developed a strategy as she made over 50 clones and sent to various spots.

"Stay here and watch the show, when this is over will have a good talk and a meal." Haku could only nod as she watched her friend maneuver with grace from the top of the buildings into the crowds without anyone even noticing she was there.

The leader had become frustrated with the woman who kept trying to not only break out of his grip but also trying to keep a hold of her child, the mercenary leader became agitated and ultimately punched her in the face sending her crashing to the ground and took hold of the boy with extreme force.

This only made the crowd more agitated however before any of them could do anything a single woman wearing a strange set of clothing with a hood upon her face walked out of the crowd heading right for him.

The leader could not help but admire her well-developed body with a grin and attitude it was driven more by last then by intelligence, he threw the child to the ground who then quickly got up and ran to his mother holding on for dear life.

The boy watched as the woman who seems like an angel of mercy to them but to a ninja looked the angel of death to the Mercenaries and walked with a certain type of grace and determination the boy had never seen before, a katana was strapped to her back through a unique piece of armor with a long black trenchcoat and had a hood connect to it which conceals her identity and much of her facial features.

The Mercenary leader then unsheathed his sword but was not planning to go for a kill shot as he knew this beauty could fetch quite a price, however Naruko had faced far superior opponents then this piece of trash and quickly performed a simple duck and a twist of her body as her Mentor had once shown her.

In the twist she unleashed her left wrist blade and upon the upward motion in a fluid motion she made a simple slashing motion at the leaders throat, the Mercenary had no time to register any of her movements until he felt the searing pain in his throat and felt air and blood enter his throat from the new wound unable to stop the influx of either and began to choke upon his own bodily fluid.

The young woman was not done as she then quickly formed a backwards kick into his head sending him into the dirt, after this she then simply began to walk towards the remaining Mercenaries who were now getting into a defensive position hoping to keep this strange ninja at bay.

Naruko took a quick look at them and then unsealed one of her more interesting weapons that her Mentor had given her, the Guillotine Gun which had proven itself a potent weapon in the right hands.

In hers it was a lethal weapon like none other, she gave them Mercenaries a menacing smile as she leveled the mortar round at them and pulled the trigger with the simple movement of her finger.

The sound of thunder was heard as the shot then landed directly in the middle of the Mercenaries and then detonated, shocked expressions and the chaos that soon ensued was for the lack of a better word priceless.

The rest of the Mercenaries who had been on the ship also began to come running off knowing that they were all going to be needed to take this village, Naruko steered them down like a predator savoring the meal to come and made a one handed Jester that made them even more angry.

Before any of them could even comprehend their own fate her clones began to drop down from the buildings landing on many of them ending their lives in the process, Naruko then used the confusion and ran in with a lethal efficiency that only an Assassin would possess.

Despite the Guillotine Guns size it could be a rather effective weapon both able to withstand attacks as well as able to inflict them even when it not have a mortar round loaded in the chamber, and right at that moment she was making an excellent case for its lethality.

She ducked under one one mercenaries wild swing and brought the guillotine gun into a backwards slashing motion which was then embedded in the back of the Mercenary skull ending his life, with one quick motion and a surprising amount of strength for one of her size she quickly and forcibly removed the Guillotine Gun from his skull and brought it into a wide swing which was then embedded into another Mercenaries chest.

She then quickly noticed one Mercenary running towards the woman and her child and again the sound of thunder reigned through the area as the back of the man's skull literally exploded in a spray of blood and bone as well as brain matter as his lifeless body then hit the ground face first and no longer moved.

Everyone saw that a strange Assassin had another weapon in her hand which she then put back into a holster and literally ripped the large weapon out of the corpse it had been so forcefully put in just a minute ago.

By this time there are only three Mercenaries left, they never saw the ice mirrors forming behind them, with one quick motion Haku had embedded her needles in the back of their skulls ending their lives in the process the third one was not share the same fate.

Before he could even react to this new threat, he felt a shearing pain go through his kneecap only to feel the lower part of the leg missing from his body and force it was now sending him crashing to the ground, he looked up only to see Naruko raising the Guillotine Gun high in the air and then bringing it crashing down upon his body.

The very second he felt unimaginable amounts pain through his neck could no longer feel his body at all, it took just a couple of seconds for his life to fade from his head as he completely died lying on the ground missing a head and a leg.

The young Assassin then looked to ship and made several hand gestures which the clones then took and then ran to the ship overrunning it in the process a few more screams were heard in the process but when it was done there were other sounds, and several people were being brought up who had been caged like animals so they could be sold.

The villagers immediately began to get certain supplies and called for the doctor to help these people as they were going to need it, the old drunk could not help but let out a sigh he didn't even know he was holding in.

He then looked to Naruko who had resealed her weapon and began walking back towards the bar, "The clones will cleanup you old drunk but I'm really hungry, after that we will have a long talk back at your house about where I've been and what's been done."

He couldn't help but nod his head as he watched her go, she gave the young boy a simple nod of the head in a smile as his mother held onto him for dear life.

Haku was also wondering what happened as she had never seen anyone this effective at killing except for war veterans, but almost every ninja in this day and age relied on their Jutsu's more and more.

And yet here was someone who only use a small portion of her overall power and was able to win a victory for the most unbelievable odds, for some reason she felt a new age had just dawned and things were going to change.

However one person in the crowd was shocked at what he had just seen with his own eyes and wounded if his spymaster would want to hear about this as soon as possible.

End of C2.

Character theme song,

Naruko, Birth By 30 Seconds to Mars

Development Diary,

well I can definitely say that I had to do a lot of work on this chapter, unfortunately it was a rush job in all honesty and I didn't catch all of the mistakes.

Unfortunately I have done a few of these and it's not something I'm proud to admit to, at the same time I also checked chapter 3 to see what kind of damage I might have to repair there but was happy to see only a few mistakes here and there.

this particular chapter was kind of a building step the future of the story so it was one of the ones I really felt I had to fix and soon, this was the chapter that really showed her as an Assassin as to the true beginning of her German as the first chapter was just a kind of recap about what happened to to her in the other world.

Plus when I start to do the editing work I noticed I had put a development diary in as well and you really hit home this was a rush job and is one of the reasons it wasn't as good as it could have been and for that I am sorry, plus ischemia chance to also see if I had left anything out and I made a few small changes here and there.

I'll be checking the other chapters and making some correction here and there, please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

C3, Old World, New Enemies.

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

Haku still found it hard to believe that she was on this small yacht traveling towards the Land of Spring, she then turned away from the ocean she had been looking and to her at sealing companion who was at the wheel and with several clones keeping the ship on course.

Naruko kept her eyes on the compass and ship charts and yet found them to be quite accurate as she set the course, her only disadvantage was that she was still quite uncomfortable trying to navigate this world that had been her place of birth.

Despite all of this she had learned that her clan had been very adept at sailing these territorial waters, the small yacht was also proving to be quite a adequate vessel however it wasn't sturdy enough to take on more dangerous seas.

This was one of the reasons she was currently headed towards the Land of Spring not only to see the current Daimyo who was also a famous movie actors but also a dear friend of hers, the Land of Spring was also known as a technological marvel among all of the Elemental Nations.

As far as she knew no other nation possessed the ability to have a Flying Ship or even Chakra Armor which meet their ninjas extremely difficult to contend with, and yet she was bringing technology from this world that would be considered by some primitive at best and yet highly advanced and dangerous at the same time and light years ahead of what anyone had seen.

Naruko then reached into one of her pocket and pulled out a black and silver pocket which had the emblem of her clan upon it which it been a gift from her mentor Arno during her first year in the alternate world of Paris France, she had yet to properly set the time but still found it a quite comfortable reminder of the world she had once embrace.

Right at this moment one of her clones began to sing one of many sea shanty's she had picked up during her time in the Americas, she could not help but smile as she heard the lyrics being sung by her clones and noticed a look of puzzlement upon Haku's face.

"What shall we do with the Drunken Sailor, what shall we do with the Drunken Sailor, what shall we do with the Drunken Sailor early in the morning... Way hey and up she rises, way hey and she rises, way hey and up she rises early in the morning." All the clones were singing together.

Naruko then began to sing the next part herself, "Shave his belly with a rusty razor, shave his belly with a rusty razor, shave his belly with a rusty razor early in the morning."

After this was sung the clones began again with the next part of the song all the while working as if they were a well oiled machine, "Way hey and up she rises, Way hey and up she rises, Way hey and up she rises early in the morning."

Haku could not help but be impressed by this song and saw that it seemed to be helping all clones work together, "What are you singing Naruko?"

This caught all the clones and their Castor by surprise as they realized she had never heard them before, "Sorry about that Haku it's called a sea shanty and the name of the song is What Will We Do With The Drunken Sailor."

Haku found her curiosity piqued and had to admit that nobody bothered to ask her to much about this other world when she told them basically an abridged version of her time in the world last night at the old drunks house, she understood that her friend had spent six years of her life in that world and in a way had become part of it and being pulled out of it like she had been must of been very difficult.

Naruko then began to try to think of a way to describe the songs and their purpose on board a ship, "The best way to describe a Sea Shanty is like a work ethic or assistance, it was designed to help the crew of a ship to work together better through a call and answer system."

"You seem so at ease on the ocean then you do on land?" Haku asked curious of the answer.

Naruko was quite honestly surprised by both the question and statement, "I hadn't really thought of it that way, Arno my Assassin mentor often said the same thing, he could tell I had a love for the ocean specially when I told him that my ancestors homeland was a very large island."

Haku had heard many stories of the Land of Whirlpools, of all the nations the Land of Water had feared it had been the Land of Whirlpool and its Navy and Shinobi who many times were train together and it wasn't uncommon to have a high-level ninja in command of a very strong ship.

The only nation so far that had adopted similar tactics was the Land and Water, this was one of the key reasons why even with the civil war going on none of the other superpowers had tried to invade and take them over as they knew that the enemies were embroiled in the Civil War would set aside there differences only for small time to fight their impending enemy.

For some reason island nations seem to be extremely difficult to take down and after what happened to Land of Whirlpool no one wanted a repeat, even though the three allies had win their battle it had been so costly it was in fact more of the defeat and ultimately created the the second great ninja war and was then followed some time later by the third.

Despite the other two nations that had joined in the attack with the Land of Water was the only one despite their bloody history that had ultimately pulled back and even shown the tiniest bit of respect which was the only reason they were given certain terms better than the other two who had invaded the Land of Whirlpool, and yet just a mention of the Land of Whirlpool was enough to send many Mariners running in the other direction scared for their lives as it was rumored that their fleet haunted the oceans in that area.

Needless to say both the Land of Lightning and Water had a great deal of respect and even fear of those from Whirlpool especially the Uzumaki clan, this had been one of the reason why both the Hyuga and especially the Uzumaki clan had been sought after by the Hidden Cloud Village.

And the Hidden Rock had decided to leave the remains of the village as well as any survivors alone knowing just how bad their attitudes and desire for punishment upon their enemies was, a certain redhead who had gone to live in the Leaf had been proof of that during the third great war.

"I've heard stories of your homeland and clan, believe it or not Zabuza was hoping to never run into one of your clan members as he had heard stories that they made him look like my small little rabbit." This surprised Naruko greatly as she remembered meeting the Demon of the Mist and found it hard to believe that he was afraid of much.

"What about when you're on land?" she asked hoping for an answer.

Naruko honestly had to think about that for a second but then realized it was also part of her training as an Assassin and unfortunately being back in her birth world, "I think that's more to my training in a small way to the Shinobi arts and the rest to my Assassin training, but the other part is just being back here in this world just knowing that at some point they are going to start hunting me down for whatever their pathetic reasons are."

Haku could understand what she was saying as she too felt a little bit more free on the ocean as well, "I think I can understand what you're saying, it does feel more peaceful out here."

Naruko could not help but let out a small laugh at hearing this, "No Haku we are free out here, free to sail to the horizon and beyond without a care in the world."

"I never thought of it that way, what will you do to rebuild the brotherhood of Assassin's?" Haku asked her old friend hoping for an answer that would make sense.

Naruko had to admit she was a bit stumped by this but only a little, "Not sure what I'll do just yet but I know right now it's more of a Sisterhood then a Brotherhood, however the future is always in motion not even I can tell you what is going to happen."

"I think I can understand that, but I have to know none of us bothered to ask you last night about this creed and its tenants?" she asked hoping for an answer.

Naruko honestly hesitated weighing both the pros and cons of this decision knowing that there were some things that there was no going back from, "Haku there are some things that are best left hidden, alone... And the Creed and its tenants are one of those things unless you are willing to walk the Eagles path, but that is a decision only you can make."

Haku realize that her friend was trying to protect her from whatever dangers she feared this choice would bring about, "You seem almost afraid, remember I have been a Shinobi for a very long time even though I tried not to show it I have taken lives before I just don't like it."

Naruko turned to face the young ice user with a look of sympathy, "Shinobi have been a part of this world for a very long time Haku, but there's nothing that guides them except their own ninja way that can be very corrupt or very noble... But to be a true Assassin sometimes means dedicating yourself to an even greater idea and following those tenants to the letter even if it means your death."

"It does sound more noble but how is it any different, the villages pretty much ask that same thing."

"No they don't Haku, the life of an Assassin is pain... you watch it happen, you inflict it, you suffer it in more ways than you can imagine all with the hope that you can prevent it from happening to someone else... in a way it's terrible irony, but there is."

Haku was honestly surprised by this statement realizing there was so much more to the Assassins then she ever thought, "They don't have an allegiance to any village or country do they?"

"Our allegiance is to help people, sometimes that means saving a country or stopping a tyrannical government... It's never as black-and-white as people think is, Assassins are the blade in the crowd and we work in the darkness to serve the light." Naruko said with a sense of honesty.

Haku nodded her head as she realized there was much to think about and realized that if she did choose to take this step it would be a difficult one, "The Assassins seem like this world's only hope, and yet I am torn between wanting to walk this path and and living my own life in peace."

"And that is an another difference, we believe in free will that everyone has the right to make their own choice and they have to realize sometimes that choice has a consequence especially when it interferes someone else's freedoms that is what this world must understand... As for the time being do not make your choice in a hurry think on it." Naruko said to her friend hoping to give her some advice.

Haku understood what her friend was saying to her, "I understand, but I have to ask are you concerned your old home will come looking for you?"

Naruko often wondered this question herself but unfortunately she already had an answer and it was not one she was happy about, "They are already looking for me I'm afraid to say."

Haku was surprised to hear this, "How do you know?"

"After our little scrimmage with the mercenaries, I noticed a man in the crowd watching everything intently any left soon after when he couldn't gain access the to the bar... I recognized him as one of Jiraiya's Spies, and even though he did not see my face it's clear they want to keep an eye on me why and how I do not know." She said wondering what was to come and what plans they had for her in the future.

"Well that's not good, no wonder you want to go to the Land of Spring."

"That's one of the reasons, sometime tomorrow morning we will arrive in Spring and then the real work can begin."

XX

Later that evening in the Land of Fire in the Hokage's tower specialized meeting room known only to the Hokage the Clan Heads as well as many of the military branches of the village including the military police which was now only a token force, the Hunter-Nin designed to deal with particular threats from renegades or criminals, the Torture and Intelligence Division and the special forces division known as ANBU.

The room they were all in had been specially constructed for certain kinds of information sharing and gathering of a sensitive nature, this meant that although how powerful the stability Council had become or the elders only active military personnel were permitted in this room, there was a station for each one of the many divisions and specialties which began to be filled immediately however there are murmurs of annoyance that could also be heard quite clearly.

Sitting in the center of the room was a a rather ordinary looking man who had the presence of a merchant of some kind, and yet while sitting there he also gave off a five that screamed specialized ninja as well.

Directly behind him was a tall blonde man named Inoichi who happened to be the father of Ino and was an expert at mine walking added with this particular agent the things they could do were unimaginable, for what was needed at this moment was considered very special and was one of the reasons the room had been constructed in the first place.

Jiraiya stood next to his agent as he watched the room fill up and knew that the events that are about to unfold would be rather disturbing to some, Kakashi Hatake and many of the other Senseis because of their potential fieldwork were also asked to attend this particular meeting because of it's importance.

Everyone in the room knew that something serious happened as it had only been used a few times had been something rather drastic, Jiraiya then stepped forward as the last person entered the room and took their place.

The old pervert then spoke, "Thank you all for coming on such short notice, but I'm afraid the events that are about to be discussed cannot be ignored."

"And what would those be Lord Jiraiya?" The head of the ANBU asked.

Jiraiya then turned and looked to his agent and nodded his head as he then took his own place in the room, the agent in question then spoke, "Allow me to introduce myself first, I am Sado and because of my merchant business I was tasked with keeping an eye as best I could on the Land of Waves."

This got everyone's attention as they were well aware of what happened in this small country and just who was responsible from not only inspiring people but also getting them in alliance although how long that would last was yet to be seen.

Kakashi was one of the few people knew just how serious the events with his two wayward students really was, what he had had to do to one of them had been the lack of a better word a betrayal of his own code but yet it had to be done for the future of the village.

Tsunade have also read all the mission reports and realized this would be one of her old teammate targets but also came to the realization that something bad happened, "I understand Mr. Sado please proceed with the technique and show us what you experienced."

The man nodded and both he and Inoichi into more of his clan began to concentrate which then began to activate the unique seals in the room, as soon as the seals were activated the room began to change for each person and they began to experience everything Sado had experienced.

They watch the image in silence observing him coming upon the scene of much commotion, Kakashi was the first to recognize the surviving mercenaries that had worked for Goto and had apparently come back for some form of revenge, "Those appear to be the surviving mercenaries that worked for Goto and fled after seeing both me and Naruko perform our clone technique, the survivors in question then fled for the yacht and you can see just barely in the background."

The ANBU had observed the scene knowing full well what they were there for, "It would appear they have come for some form of revenge, if this Goto was as powerful and rich you say he was then the mercenaries would indeed take this as a personal insult especially being driven off by foreign ninja."

Tsunade knew that this was a rather difficult development but she also had a feeling this was not why they have been called here today, "I take it there is still more."

Sado could only nod his head and then reply, "Much more keep watching, even I find this next part hard to believe if my suspicions are correct."

Everyone in the room was unsure what to make of the comment but then they continue to watch and it became apparent them all that something had changed, the next image showed one of the mercenaries then grabbing a woman and her child however that did not last as an unknown person then walked out of the crowd wearing a strange set of clothing that none of them had ever seen before in their lives and with a hood that conceal her identity quite well.

The lead mercenary was indeed surprised to see such a extremely beautiful young woman walking up to him like there was nothing wrong when he tried to take a strike at her she simply ducked underneath his strike and made a slashing motion at his throat, almost everyone in the room was trying to figure out what kind of strange maneuver this was only to see what appeared to be blood coming from his throat.

The head of the Hunter-Nin and the head of ANBU were trying to figure out what she had used to cause that much damage in one move, and yet they could not figure it out at all and it was not from the lack of trying... Indeed this event was worthy of this rooms use in their opinion.

One of the clan heads could not help but comment on this, "Where is the weapon how can she do that, did she use some kind of Chakra technique we are unaware of?"

Sado realized this kind of a question was going to come up, "No that was not only a select few that were discernible and they were from massive reserves I might add, whatever technique she used is something none of us have ever seen before or a piece of equipment we are unfamiliar with."

Everyone in the room was still trying to come to grips with what they had just seen and were unprepared for the next images to assault them, they watched her unsealed a rather unusual battle ax with a strange kind of base which she then pointed at them but not the blade of the weapon.

They had not gotten a good look at the weapon because of the images they were seen however she seemed to be aiming it at the mercenaries who were now lining up in a battle formation, there was then a loud bang and something came out of the Ax with extreme force which then landed in the center of the of the mercenary formation and then detonated killing many of them and injuring many others.

I this time the remaining mercenaries that come off the ship and were beginning to run right at her realizing that she was an immediate threat, however the head of the ANBU then noticed her making hand signs towards the mercenaries and realized she was not alone.

The next second many of the mercenaries were seeing what could only be described as her exact doubles began jumping from the top of the building and impacting on many of the mercenaries killing them in the process, it became apparent to many of them that these were a clone technique and the identity of what technique became clear very quickly.

"How the hell does that woman know the Shadow Clone technique, there has to be upwards almost 30 clones... How is that even possible without someone dying?" one of the Clan Heads asked hoping for a clarification.

However it was the head of the Hunter-Nin who then spoke next observing the scene with keen eyes committing everything to memory, "The only person I know who could use this technique like this and not die was little Naruko, but this woman is clearly between 18 to 22 years of age it makes no sense."

Everyone was surprised to hear this bit of information but continue to watch realizing that there was more to come, they watch the woman wheeled the strange Ax with a level of lethality in grace that seemed impossible for a weapon of its size as if it was a tiny child's toy as she embedded into her enemies left and right forward and behind.

They then watched her literally embedded in one of her enemies chest and noticed a loan mercenary running towards the mother and her child only to watch her produce a smaller weapon of unusual design and pointed right at the man's head, the next second there was a sound of thunder as the back of the man's school literally exploded.

They then watched her put the weapon back in its holster and then rip the Ax right out of the dead body he had been embedded in them began to walk towards the remaining mercenaries, at this moment several mirrors made of ice began to form directly behind the mercenaries who were unaware of the new danger as a rather beautiful young woman then appeared out of them and through needles into the back of their skulls killing them the process leaving only one mercenary left.

Kakashi could not believe what he was seeing, "Haku Momochi, how the hell did she survived the battle of the bridge... Wait a moment, Naruko knew she was alive as she was the one that handled the burial of them both."

This surprised everyone in the room greatly realizing there was more to the last known Uzumaki then they had initially thought, they then watched the young woman walked up and literally begin to rip her final opponent a part taking one of his legs off and then decapitating him with a final swing of her Ax.

Once this was done the images faded and the room returns to as it was, Sado then opened his eyes and decided to fill them in with what else he had learned or the lack therefore of, "after this was done she had the clones continued to clean up and free many imprisoned people on board of the yacht, she then returned a bar she had been in before the attack to continue to consuming meal which it then prepared for her when I attempt to enter I was prevented from entering because of my foreign status however I was able to learn several unique things before my departure... As I was debating what to do I over heard several individuals speaking that she had arrived on a Eagle summoner of some kind and that the direction may have come from any one of the lost islands including Whirlpool!"

It did not take the head of the Nara clan very long to figure out what kind of person this woman could be, "So they're starting to come out of hiding, the Uzumaki clan has begun to search for their members and this is both frightening and troublesome."

Everyone in the room who had dealt with Naruko's mother suddenly had a cold chill run up their spines realizing that their plan was now in great jeopardy as the stories of the Uzumaki clan being even more merciless when provoked then even the bloodthirsty seven swordsman was something truly terrifying, after all it's taken three villages allied losing almost 80% of their overall forces each just to destroy them and even then they were still unable to take any of the spoils from that painful victory.

One of the younger clan heads was unaware of why everyone seemed to be afraid decided to speak up, "I know the kid is strong but her clan can't be that tough?"

One of the older ninja in the room turned to look him in the eyes and said, "Are you out of your mind, they were feared for a reason you moron!"

"The Shadow Clones technique was created by them in the first place and they're the only clan or ninjas they can create more than five of them without dying from its use, they were also master seal users and believe me they were more dangerous than everyone in this room combined over 10 times."

However only a few people really understood just what was at stake here, "If this woman were to find Naruko, and because of the banishment could she override?"

"Yes she could, and if she does it could put everything we were trying to do in great jeopardy." Taunade said it realizing just how bad things become.

The head of the Hunter-Nin's was still trying to come to grips with what was being put forward and also just what was at stake, "Okay what is going on and why are you guys also so afraid all of a sudden?"

Taunade then decided to answer, "Since Naruko is a part of the Uzumaki clan this woman could then take her into the protection of her own clan and make all of the clause in the banishment order void."

Everyone in the room realized all of their planning was about to be undone, they all realize that something had to be done and soon.

"You mean our chance to repair the damage that you have created Lady Hokage by instituting this insane plan could all be undone and we could have a new enemy from one of our former allies, and all of this because of your plan... We are in some serious trouble." said one of the Council members.

"That's one of the things we must be concerned about but we must also make preparations for the immediate capture of this Haku Momochi and this unidentified Uzumaki as soon as possible, considering that the Uzumaki are known for their tendency to avenge their clan we may be looking at the total extermination of the Uchiha clan if something is not done and soon... I do not need to remind all of you that our plans will be destroyed if either Uchiha brother is executed, furthermore I am issuing a silent recall order for Naruko Uzumaki and a capture order for this unknown woman and the young ice user and I want them alive and we will keep this secret." Taunade said to the assembled council noticing the look of shock on all of their faces realizing that all of their plans to set things right in their opinions was now being put in danger.

All of them began to nod their heads an agreements knowing full well that things were about to get rather dangerous, "Very well this meeting is adjourned and labeled SS-Rank security clearance, now we have some serious work to do and let's get started."

XX

The next morning had come faster than anyone had predicted, Naruko now stood at the front of the yachts simply breathing in the fresh ocean air as a small craft easily sliced through waters of the Land of Spring.

Haku had honestly been thinking about what her sailing companion and friend had told her last night and the night before that with the old drunk and came to a startling realization, if this world that had the Assassins in it many years ago a lot of people like her would never have had to suffer.

She now realize why her friend had been so reluctant to accept her so readily or even to forcibly inductor in, on one hand she was trying to protect her from the dangers of this particular life as she had simply put it was Pain, to be inflicted and be suffered and watch it happen.

And yet she agreed it was all in the hopes of making sure it never happens again, in a way this had been what Zabuza had been trying to do when he tried to murder the Mizekage so many years ago and end the Land of Waters pain.

And although he had failed in his mission his example had inspired the water resistance to fight back against the bloodline purge, at this revelation she realized the world and its people need all the help they could get in if that meant she had to join this order of killers so be it.

Haku then walked up to Naruko knowing that there was no turning back after this, "Naruko I want to walk the Eagles path!"

This caught Naruko completely by surprise, "Are you sure you want to do this I'm not rushing you into anything."

"This is my decision Naruko and your right this world needs the Assassins now more than ever, if you're brotherhood had been there maybe I wouldn't be here now and my parents would still be alive."

Naruko reluctantly relented however she still wanted to make absolutely sure this was what she wanted, "Are you sure about this, because once you walk this path there is no going back."

"I am sure, what must I do?" she asked.

Naruko then walked into the cabin and within a minute emerged with her hood up as well as three more clones of herself and what appeared to be a goblet which she then set directly in front of her friend and then spoke, "You come before me today to walk the Eagles path, are you prepared for the challenges that await you?"

"Yes I am." Haku said.

Naruko then nodded her head and spoke, "Very well, from the dark you've walked into the light and from that light you returned to the darkness once more and you shall walk the Eagles path... If this is the path you have chosen then drink."

Haku then walked forward and drunk the contents of the goblet and instantly her world changed, she found herself in a snow covered land and followed a young girl as she entered a house only to watch as the girl was forced to kill her own father and the realization this was her past.

The next image was upon the bridge itself but this time the image showed a strange person with a hood attacking and killing not only Zabuza but also Naruko in the bridge builders family with the Leaf Ninjas laughing in the background.

she then followed this strange person into a crowded room and ultimately managed to deliver killing blow when the face was revealed to her she was shocked to see her our face staring back at her but it was darker and more twisted than her own.

She could not help but cry as she then closed her eyes, just then the strangeness of the drink had worn off and the world returned to that of the yacht with the clones and her mentor standing before her.

Naruko was indeed impressed with her old friend and then spoke, "These are the words spoken by our ancestors and are at the heart of our creed."

The first clone then spoke, "Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent!"

"Hide in plain sight!" the second clone spoke.

"Never compromise the Brotherhood, or for at least the time being the Sisterhood!" the third clone said to her.

Naruko then walked forward with something in her hands as she then spoke, "Let these tenants be branded upon your mind and uplift you, but break them at your own peril... now rise Assassin."

Haku then rose to her full height as Naruko then walked forward and began placing something on her hand as she continued to speak, "Haku Momochi of the Hidden Mist and the Land of Water is dead and passed on from this world, her sins and failures have been turned to dust and tonight she has been reborn as an novice of the Assassin Brotherhood."

Haku then flexed her wrist as she had seen Naruko do before and watched as the hidden blade had come for, she then heard all the clones as one speak, "Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted!"

Naruko then gave her old friend a smile as she put her hand on her shoulder, "You have begun the path of the Eagle my friend, once we get to Spring I'll see about getting you probably outfitted a little more."

just then they all heard a clone shot out, "Land of Spring dead ahead."

The two Assassins walked forward to look at the land fast approaching them, one of them a novice and the other a master looking at the country that might just hold the key to saving this world.

End of C3

character theme songs,

The Hidden Leaf Conspiracy Theme

War Pigs (300 Rise of an Empire version) by Black Sabbath

Naruko and Haku's Theme

Young Blood by The Naked And Famous

Story Development Diary,

this chapter turned out to be a little harder to write then I thought part of it was just setting up how bad things are in the hidden leaf, and yet there appears to be some kind of plan in play by them and they're willing to go to any links now to preserve it.

not only that but I decided I wanted them to be unaware that this is the person they're trying to keep an eye on and they have some kind of agenda for, and at the same time there's more going on than they can possibly understand plus they have to deal with the appearance of these new weapons.

At the same time I realize that Haku in a way is also an outcast as well is the whole Mist rebellion because of what they are fighting for and that revelations will begin to become apparent as times moves on, also in previous stories people have wondered if the other Jinchuriki will become assassins in this story that's a real possibility after all they're all outcast in a way.

And if you've ever seen Gaara when he becomes a Kage just put a hood on him and he would have the look of an assassin who knows he might join the brotherhood as well as his family, that the moment that is still too far in the future to know for certain.

certain elements of this chapter I didn't think were going to be as big as they turned out to be, and yet I'm kind of happy with what I did since it sets up some plot points but also still adds a bit more mystery about what is going on and also lets me focus on what I was originally going to put at the end of this story for entire chapter.

One thing is for certain many events from both the movies and the expanded universe will be touched upon from time to time as well as a hunt for the Akatsuki as some of their plans become known thanks to a revelation which might happen in the next chapter, it is also clear that Naruko will eventually be able to start building a new assassin brotherhood and sisterhood in her world that will begin to change things as we know it I hope to hear what you all have to say please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

C4, Enter Spring.

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

We now know that Haku is an Assassin now, so?

Who's Next?

XX

The yacht had safely docked in the Land in the Spring as both Naruko and Haku exited the ship and had then walked up to one of the workers who then spoke to them, "Good morning Ladies may I please have your name for the registry and there is a fee of three Ryo for five nights stay for your vessel."

Naruko nodded her head and then brought out 6 Ryo as she then put them his hand and spoke, "The name is Volpe Uzumaki good Sir and I would like to know if there's any bounty stations nearby as well as a tailor and weapons shop as I am in desperate need for new equipment as well as my companion here."

The Dock manager was surprised by her name to say the least, "Did you just say that your name is Uzumaki?"

"It is good Sir, is there a problem of some kind?" She asked him playing a part to see what their reactions would be.

"Believe me my dear my country has no problems with your clan at all, in fact we were hoping to see the one we call the nation's hero you share the same clan name as her but your given name is very unfamiliar to me?' the old man said trying to place the name.

Naruko had already told Haku that sometimes deception was a necessary tool as there was no telling just how many of the old pervert's spies were present in the Land of Spring, "That is not surprising I come from a very faraway land that you've probably never heard of and my clan went after the destruction of our homeland and we have just recently begun to return, it is our hope that we can find the scattered remnants of our clan would you happen to know where this hero is?"

"I would not my dear however our Daimyo might know I can have you escorted there immediately, if that is all right with you?" he asked her only to receive a nod of approval.

Naruko gave a nod of her head as Dock manager motioned for some personal guards to escort them to the Palace without a moment to lose, the walked to the palace had been relatively quick thanks to some of the new transportation systems in the capital the Land of Spring.

All in all things were looking up considerably, they then enter a large audience hall that looked as if they could double as not only a throne room but also a reception hall during parties or special events.

Naruko and Haku were truly impressed by what they were seeing as the person they had come to see was sitting upon a simple yet elegant thrown, Koyuki the current Daimyos of the Land of Spring which was also once known as the Land of Snow and also a world-famous actress for her Wolf as Princess Gail in the movies and set upon the throne dealing with many of her duties as the ruler of this land.

Naruko could not help but have a smile upon her face as she saw her old friend at work, "You were right Koyuki it is not that much different then working in the movie industry as I see."

She had gotten the attention not only the Daimyo but also the director who was standing right next to her, the two of them could not help but look at her as she pulled her hood down revealing her face for all to see.

Koyuki was like a blur suddenly embracing her old friend in a bone crushing hug, "Koyuki, koyuki, Naruko can't breathe!"

She suddenly realized what she was doing and released the younger girl but then began to give her a serious look over realizing that something happened, "Your older what happened?"

Naruko was still trying to catch her breath but then responded, "It's a very long story and I'm not sure you'd believe half of what I have to tell you."

"Considering what I've seen ninja do that's a bold claim."

XX

Danzo one of the Elders of the Hidden Leaf Village known to everyone as War Hawk set calmly in his chair behind his desk awaiting information from one of his many contacts, he was aware that many of the clan heads and the Hokage as well as her former teammate the old pervert had recently had a very classified meeting.

He could also guess what the meeting was about, as he said calmly in solemn contemplation he wondered what was currently going to happen to his home and what steps he would have to take.

As he wandered there was a knock on the door which then opened revealing his agent then set a folder down for his commander to read and bowed as he left the room, Danzo simply gave a nod of approval as the agent left as he then began to open the file and read the contents within.

After just a little bit of time he was surprised that there might actually be more Uzumaki alive and well and out in the world making themselves known, he could not help but crack a smile realizing that his teachers clan was going to be coming back however he was still concerned that there was much that needed to happen and that he had to keep his eyes and ears open considering that what he was calling the conspiracy seemed to have also taken interest.

Despite what many would call him it was a man of peace and share that with his late friend however it was also a realist should earned him his War Hawk title in the first place and it was well deserved, at the same time he could tell that this person had been trained in the ways of the Shinobi but acted completely different using stealth tactics still takeout target similar to what his own organization had been doing for some time.

And yet this person's tactics were more refined than his own, and he also felt that unlike him was bound to his country and village this person was not a could do things that not even he could not do since he was bound by the villages will fire and even to an extent petty morality.

He also knew that if things became too corrupt any attempt by him and his organization would surely lead to their deaths and yet this person seemed to be able strike without being seen until it was too late, whoever this person was she had a skill and a purpose he was still unfamiliar with it then again maybe this world needed that more than ever especially thanks to the Red Clouds and whatever they were planning.

Even halfway through the documents he realized how serious the situation really was and that he himself would also need to keep an eye out for this person and also hopefully without the Conspiracy knowing it make contact with her as well.

XX

Koyuki and her director and a samurai bodyguard were stunned to say the least after hearing Naruko's story, the five of them walked down a path in the gardens of the Spring Palace.

Koyuki believe it unlike many who would be skeptical except they had never met the young girl who was now a full grown woman who had been to another world and reality altogether, it was still however a lot to take in, "That's one hell of a story you got there but then again your a lot older than you should be, and these Assassins sound a lot like ninjas except with a more honorable purpose in all honesty."

Naruko could only smile and let out a laugh, "I know what you mean and it was a lot for me to take in as well, I wish you could've seen Paris it so beautiful and the America's were like nothing you have ever seen before all the different cultures that were just beginning to come together going to make something truly amazing and yet painful as well."

Koyuki had in understanding what she meant, "The nation your talking about is still being born in a way, and like all us women now it's a painful process."

All three of the young women could only nod their heads knowing that when the day came to have children it was going to be one hell of an experience, Koyuki was however curious to know if the weapons she had talked about it also made the journey.

"I asked what makes these "Guns" as you call them so dangerous, I might be so bold to ask?" Spring Lord said.

Naruko then came to the realization that a demonstration was in order, it just so happened they heard commotion in the garden as a set of workers were trying to remove a large heavy statue which showed Doto in all of his triumph on top of the body of Koyuki's father.

The actress and ruler saw the statue and could not help but let out a grow at seen the statute in winning this thing removed as soon as possible, "That thing is been a real eyesore, they are still working on removing it without causing too much commotion."

Naruko decided to give a demonstration and turned to the bodyguard and asked a question, "Do you have any Kunai on you?"

The young man in question nodded as he handed her some, "This is the kind of damage a normal Kunai can do to that statue."

Naruko then motioned for the workers to leave the area as she threw the weapon at the statue only causing minor cosmetic damage in all honesty, she then held up the second one and began to speak once more, "Now this is what someone can do with Wind Chakra enhancing the weapon."

She then through the second Kunai enhanced with her wind element right through the thickest part of the statue like a hot knife through butter and then embedding itself in the Palace almost 2 feet, "Not everyone can use a Wind Element to enhance their attacked with a weapon like that, however allow me to introduce you to one of my little friends as I like to call them.

She then reached behind her back and pulled out a flintlock pistol that had been significantly modified thanks to the members of the Assassins Brotherhood who were still on good terms with her mentor Arno, "This is a specially modified single shot flintlock pistol, it has what's called rifling down the barrel although I don't know why more people don't use it since it improves both distance and especially accuracy as you fire."

Naruko then leveled the gun right at the statue's head where she had sent the first Kunai which it only need a small chip me overall statue and then pulled the trigger sending the mini ball flying through the air speed of sound impacting the statue right at its notes literally shattering the head in the process.

Everyone present was shocked by the display of the weapon itself and turned to look at her simply blowing the white smoke from the barrel as if it was a common occurrence, "And that's why didn't you come to kill someone with a gun at point-blank range, and this is just my personal favorite that I actually have a small collection of these beauties and some design for ship based artillery as well and the designs to go with them... Heck I have the blueprints to a ship I want built."

The bodyguard could not help but voice his opinion, "You have more?"

Naruko was was surprised by the way he asked the question as if it was almost pleading for hope, "Yes I have more, why?"

XX

When Naruko and Haku walked into the special facility they were shocked to see so many pieces of weaponry and equipment being developed, was also clear that despite all the chaos there was some sense of urgency oddly enough.

"Koyuki what is all this?" Naruko asked her.

"The only reason we haven't been invaded yet, everyone thinks my uncle had a huge army with technologically superior weaponry and ninjas so they were afraid he might try to invade their lands however no one wanted to make the first move." The Spring Lord said.

Naruko now begin to understand, "And because you overthrew him they think they can just waltz in and take whatever they want, and because you are on good terms with the Hidden Leaf for a while nobody nobody wanted to take any chances except now."

"Except now, because of what happened with you we are not on good terms with them and the true state of affairs in my country is becoming more well-known."

"How bad is it then?" Naruko asked her.

"As turned out very bad, there's only about 30 loyal Snow Ninjas left and there were only about 60 in the whole country by the time you arrive to deal with my uncle... so I've reactivated all the old weapons programs and develops new defense programs to go with them since I don't make the first move." Koyuki said as they toured the area.

"Now I can see why you guys are practically drooling over my weapons, I've seen what guns can do in the right hands up close and personal... And since I have weapons for ships that'll make it even better." Naruko said watching the response of several of the people who then came up to her.

It was clear that these people were the ones in charge and had seen better days as they were covered in scars from what look like torture obviously from the hands of Doto, "is this the young lady you said had the hope for our nation?"

"yes she is, however it is her choice to help us or not and I won't force her." Koyuki said making her point clear.

"I understand My Lady, perhaps a little demonstration is in order... Show us what you got!" The lead designer said.

It didn't take long for an area to be set up to test the weapons in every single way possible and they blew away their expectations with no problem, after the main hand guns and rifles as well as a blunderbuss had been fired several people began to examine the weapons and even taking them apart while taking notes so they could not only reassemble them without problems but also reproduce them if necessary.

The last group however were the ones found on board vessels, "On board a ship this big cannon is simply referred to as a gun or naval gun to be more precise, this is a mortar and this little cannon here is called a swivel gun and is used to take out personnel on the deck of an enemy ship... This however is one of my personal favorites, it's called a Puckle Gun and can fire multiple rounds by turning this lever since all of the ammunition is already internal."

One of the main weapons makers who also happen to have a love of ships since he was also a sailor was impressed by the weapons and realize with a little modification to both the firing system and the rounds themselves these could pierce heavy hull armor, he then stood in front of Naruko and spoke with a great deal of respect, "All of your weapons my Lady are extremely impressive to say the least, and yet they seem very rudimentary and yet highly effective and even if I am correct our capable of being used as weapons themselves."

Naruko simply nodded her head as he then continued to speak, "These weapons just the way they are at this moment are capable of us defending our shores against any kind of invasion from a foreign power, we would also not have to risk our Snow Ninjas since at this time they are a valuable resource just like the few samurai we have... In fact you said something about a standing army with both of them helping we could make a very small fighting force but with enough strength to defend the homeland from any threat."

One of the designers however could not help but make a comment, "That's all well and good but they are still only a single shot weapon and I can tell that reloading does take a bit of time."

One of the other designers then came up with an idea as he pointed to the Puckle Gun, "Will that's simple we develop a system where the Guns can hold more than one round at a time, say start at five Rounds and develop a system that will feed them to the barrel and will be easy to reload for both handguns and the rifles and we can even apply some of the same technology to the Naval weapons... We just need a bit of time to perfect an early prototype of the system."

Naruko was actually impressed as this was some of the the ideas Brotherhood have been toying with back in Paris, she then turned to Koyuki and said, "How about an unofficial alliance with both my homeland of Whirlpool and the Assassin Brotherhood?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me, and your Brotherhood might be able to stop another uprising like the one that took my father from me from ever happening to our homeland again." Everyone in the room cheered at hearing this.

Naruko never fought she would be a important Mentor like this so soon, and yet realized it could be very beneficial, "Sounds like a plan to me however, I am going to need a very big piece of land to set up my base of operations as well as to train my future recruits and hopefully somewhere on the ocean since I want to build this."

Almost like lightning a young woman and and a gentleman appeared before her and spread out the designs of the Aquila Class, the two designers talked back and forth realizing the ship had been originally billed from wood but could be easily substituted for things like reinforced steel and carbon fiber materials that would actually make the ship far lighter and faster and yet stronger at the same time.

The female of the two turned to her and said, "I wouldn't mind building this ship of yours and can even make many improvements upon the original design, I take it there so be first in your personal Navy for both your homeland and the Assassins!"

Naruko nodded her head as she then watched the two designers go to work making new blueprints from the originals wish they treated like documents from God and practically growled at anyone besides her who tried to get too close a look.

Naruko actually had a smile on her face as she then pulled out a scroll and unsealed a small pouch she then walked up to a set of sword makers as she then pulled out a in other pouch filled with very particular weapons and their designs, "I'm going to need some of these made for the future when I start recruiting people can you help me?"

The blacksmith actually took a look at the designs of the weapons and admitted to himself it would be quite a challenge, "I think I can help you out with this, but this will be like a side job for me and my firm since I have a feeling I'm going to become very busy and it is not going to be cheap I'm afraid to say since it will take some time to get it just right but after that should go down in price since we will have experience making the weapons."

Koyuki was about to say she would pay for the first set of weapons but much to her surprise she saw a small green gym which everyone recognized almost immediately, "A Demon Stone, it was said the only place they could produce them was Whirlpool... there's only five of them known to be outside the country itself and they're worth a a small fortune."

Naruko then realized it looked like the same stone that was currently around her neck and realized where Tsunade's family had gotten it, she then turned to Koyuki and handed her two more of the stones as she then resealed up the bag and spoke, "This bag was in some of the financial areas of the village when I began to restore it, looks like they were one of the targets and they should help not only in getting my ship and the weapons built but also your country as well."

Practically everyone in the room could not help but realized they were about to get even busier, Koyuki on the other hand realized that she could even begin to rebuild parts of her country and the city itself that had been left to fall apart thanks to her uncle.

Koyuki could not help but comment on the reality of the situation, "Naruko just half of one of the stones would be enough to not only pay for your ship three times over and the weapons but also a place to live that would be suitable for small clan and still have a little money left over, these two will help me literally rebuild this entire country and set so many wrongs right."

Naruko was surprised by the comment but then remembered the strange runes she had seen across the bridge when she had entered the country this time around, "You mean that small area on that island?"

"Yes it was one of my uncles plans, he demolished anything of value so he could to feed his war machine not caring for anyone else might already be living there... I've done my best to help setting up a small tent city in the major park on the island while we begin to clean up the mess he created and preparing for reconstruction but it hasn't been easy, until these two gems popped up in my hand we haven't had the funding to go all out begin to restore the district." She said.

Naruko had an idea and needed to see this area for herself, "I'll second that, well it looks like I'm about to become a land owner then... I got an idea that can help out but I'll need someone to help me construct it."

It was at this moment that a man and woman appeared who had been clearly doing some serious work as the sweat and grime upon their skin and clothing was an indication, Koyuki was also surprised to see them there but knew they were involved in many of the military projects as well as the civilian side.

The woman came forward and shook hands with him Naruko and gave a bow of respect to Koyuki and then introduced herself, "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Uzumaki, I am Orihime and this is my brother Kubo. We handle the Realty and construction of many buildings inside the country but are also special contractors to to the Defense Department."

Naruko could only smile as she told them just what she needed and much to her surprise they had something that fit the bill, of course they did warn her that it was not exactly a pretty sight to behold and would need much work.

"Sounds good to me but I need to see it up close and personal, when can we arrange a seeing?" she asked.

Kubo turned his head around and looked at the station they had just been and then spoke, "Give us 10 to 20 min. and we will take you there."

XX

The large island in question had once been one of the main housing areas for the civilians and small businesses that they had once called it home until Doto had decided to strip the district for everything he could use to feed his war machine and his lust for power, but for Naruko it was a reminder of her homeland and the memories came flooding back when she first saw what had been done.

Everyone in the group noticed her staring off into space clearly she was somewhere else, Koyuki walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder noticing Naruko actually jumping a little bit and she was brought back to her senses, "You all right there kid?"

Naruko turned and looked him in the eyes as she spoke, "All of this reminds me of how I found my homeland, buildings nothing but ruins all around and... The bodies of my clan and those who lived there as well now nothing but bones, and in some cases the bodies of their killers."

Naruko then reached into her pocket and pulled out the small pocket watch that she had been given by Arno trying to remember better times, and yet what happened to her that day in the village and what she saw would not go away, "When I entered the village for the first time I was shocked at what I saw and had been done, little did I know that my clan had left a seal behind as a record of what had been done to them that day... I saw everything that happened, every able-bodied men and women picking up a weapon and going to war."

Everyone present was silent as she continued to speak, "The whole time they were just singing this song in absolute defiance of the invaders, I saw everything that happened including the look of fear on the faces of their enemies as they attacked like a wild animal defending its den with its young inside... No one was spared not even the children, yet was the Mist ninjas who actually had more than you would think refused to kill the innocent and they called them traitors."

Naruko then began walking again as Orihime pointed to where they needed to go and began to speak once more, "All the ships that brought the invaders were anchored in a single area unaware of what was coming, even though they killed the last group attacking them and didn't realize the true purpose of the attack until it was too late... They thought the whirlpools were bad before but they hadn't seen anything yet, that's when all the seals that had been set up went off as one creating deep caverns which sucked the ships in and then the secondary seals went off destroying much of the fleet in the process. The only one's to survive were offshore but by that time it was too dangerous to try to launch a second invasion attempt and given up calling the land lost to them for all time."

Koyuki was curious to know the lyrics of this song, "How did it go Naruko, this song I mean?"

Naruko stopped walking and thought for a moment realizing he had been almost 6 years for her since she had heard it last, "That's a tough one for me, it's been six years from my point of view but I can try."

Naruko stood as still as possible and closed her eyes as tight she tried to remember as many of the lyrics that she could, unbeknownst to them many of the people who still called this area home and begun to help their new Daimyo rebuild this section of they home and had stopped what they were doing and began to listen as they were surprised by the story and were curious as well about this song.

"Are you are you coming to the tree, they strung up a man they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree." she started singing aloud for all to hear.

"Are you are you coming to the tree, where the dead man called out for his love to flee, strange things did happen here no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree."

Much to everyone's surprise the other people who inhabited this area suddenly began to sing the song as well, Koyuki then realized why this strange being had sent Naruko to this other world and had brought her back as she was a beacon of hope and a weapon against the tyrants who could inspire the people.

She was not the only one surprised either as Haku could barely contain her own shock at what was happening and realize she had much to learn still, "Wow, she sure knows how to inspire people doesn't she?"

Everyone in the group could only nod their heads in agreement, eventually they arrived at the site that the two builders had indicated noticing a rather large building that had seen better days but was still structurally sound and standing.

Naruko herself began to study the building both inside and out as well as a great deal of land in the immediate area, she then walked up to the two builders and began to discuss things as the two pulled out sketchbooks as well as making preliminary valuations of the area.

Koyuki then walked up to the group curious about what was happening, "So, what is going to happen?"

Kubo was the first to speak, "We developed a plan for rebuilding this section and heavily modifying the existing building, at the same time will be adding another wing and a half to it as well as expanding the underground sections that already exist here... Plus she has an idea to turn it into some kind of café and theater she said."

"You mean turn it into a movie theater, but it would only have one screen?" Koyuki asked a bit confused.

Naruko turned to her and said, "Not quite, it shares many qualities of my mentors former home in Paris called "Café Theater" which was both a Café and theater for performing everything from a play to to a musical event all rolled into one."

"I take it this would supply a lot of jobs to this area?" Koyuki asked.

"Yes it would, however it would also be beneficial for the Brotherhood as an intelligence gathering area and quick access to the ships coming and going once it is complete." Naruko said.

Koyuki understood what she meant, "Since it would be designed as a public area you be able to gain certain bits of intelligence, I like it... But how long will it take to be finished?"

Kubo was the first respond to this, "Since we already have a strong structure to work with I would say no more than two months at the worst for the primary building itself to be properly repaired and refitted to the new standards even adding a new third floor that she has asked for, and during this time we can begin construction on the secondary new additions."

Koyuki was impressed to say the least, "Can you begin construction on any other facilities as well?"

The two of them looked at each other as Orihime then spoke, "We will dedicate all of our resources for the first month towards getting the facility up and functional as soon as possible as well as much of the other addition built and then we will begin to construct anything you want my lady which should also give us more time to study much of the area and make proper plans for reconstruction as well."

"I like it let's get started then." Koyuki said as everyone began to feel a change.

XX Two and Half Months Later.

Shibuki the current village leader of the Hidden Waterfall Village walk alongside a young girl with mint colored hair orange eyes and a slightly darker skin tone than most people who was named Fu and was their village's Jinchuriki who contained the seven tailed beetle.

He had come to the Land of Spring on a request from their country's leader and Daimyo, secretly he also knew that this was a chance to meet his village's hero that had been banished from her homeland which he still found quite odd.

As the ship docked they were approached by a samurai, "Excuse me are you Lord Shibuki?"

Shibuki nodded his head as a samurai spoke once more, "Excellent Lady Koyuki is expecting you however she is currently not at the Palace, if you would please follow me I will take you to where she is."

The two Waterfall Ninjas nodded their heads as they were then escorted, the primary docking area of the nation to a rather large bridge that connected to a rather large island.

It was clear there was a long of construction work going on here which caught their attention, "What happened here?"

"There was a coup by our last Daimyo who murdered his own brother to take the throne by force, unfortunately for him his plan failed and he was killed by one of our nation's heroes... Naruko Uzumaki who lead the charge and protected Lady Koyuki."

Fu was surprised to hear this as she had only met the young woman a few times when they had been hoping the Waterfall Village during the incident as it had become known, to know that she was also looked upon as a hero here was quite surprising.

The trip across the bridge did not take very long in the arrived at a building that was also still undergoing some minor work here and there that looked to be open for business, Fu then looked up and was quite surprised by the name of the establishment, "Café Theater of the Eagle, looks interesting."

The samurai turned to her and spoke, "This has become one of the most popular places to be in our in our country at this time, we have everything from musicians to theater troops performing here and it is even used to host movie premieres such as the latest Princess Gale movie."

Both of them were quite surprised by this bit of information, in front of the entrance to the café was a small reception area and several tables with people sitting outside and enjoying the crisp clean air with their drink and food.

However both of them just heard what could only be the sounds of people practicing martial arts of some kind, the samurai in question noticed that they were attracted to the sounds, "Don't worry that's pretty normal up there, it's just the owner and her students practicing and if you're lucky you'll get to meet them."

The samurai then motioned them inside with a nod from from the usher, once inside they were surprised to see a play being performed that they had never seen before and admitted that everything looked quite impressed as they were taken to move where two more samurai and a snow ninja were currently standing guard as to people talked with a young woman.

"This small area should be up and running in about another three months, we only need another week and all the renovations to the café and the surrounding buildings that we constructed will be finished my Lady." Orihime said quite proud of the work her building firm had done as well as the old drunk bridgebuilder Naruko has suggested they bring in as well to help.

"Excellent, has the tent city began to shrink?" Koyuki asked.

"A little bit, but since we don't have the Academy built up yet and running it's being used instead as both a classroom and a housing area... Plus there's enough room to train all the candidates and the thieves Guild is next on our list to have a adequate structure built much like the Brotherhood." Kubo said knowing that they still had a great deal of work to do on the Academy.

Koyuki could not help but laugh at hearing this, "You to still can't decide how to design the new establishment for them can you?"

The two builders looked at each other and let out a sigh realizing she was right, "The mean building's the easy part it's just all the specialty areas that we are having problems with since there is some space issues with the area we have to work with."

"I understand what you are talking about and we will see what we can do but no promises." the nation's leader said as she watched the two builders nod their heads and then walk away complaining about how they had no time to sit down and enjoy a good lunch and one of their favorite establishments that they even helped create.

The samurai guard then motioned for Shibuki and Fu to walk forward as he then introduced them to her, Koyuki actually had a smile on her face as she realized who will was in front of her.

She then quickly finished off her cup of coffee and tipped her waitress as she motioned for the two of them to follow her, and after just a minute they arrived in a rather large training were with a high ceiling and several entrances in and out of the building.

Directly in front of them was a large amount of sunlight coming through an open door which they were then led through, once they were outside again they noticed a rather beautiful and well-maintained card with a fountain close to the edge of the furthest balcony.

In the middle area was a young man and a young woman not much older than Fu herself practicing a type of combat she had never seen before, attached to their wrists seemed to be strange objects they were fighting with.

Directly in front of them was an older woman with long blonde hair tied into a single pony tail wearing a set of strange clothing which looked like it provided a great deal of protection but could not hide the great curves of her body, the woman in question watched the fight studying them intently as a sensei would do to their student.

The two students in question continued their deadly dance until they appear to have ended in a stalemate, "Enough! You two have done well today and mastered a great many of the lessons I have taught you and yet you still have far to go, plus we have visitors."

The two of them were wearing similar robes to the young woman but it was clear each had been customized it to suit their wearers and their needs, the two of them nodded their heads and began to remove the training blades as Naruko turned her head to look at who would come only to have in earsplitting smile on her face.

The two Waterfall Ninjas were shocked as she walked forward, "It's been a long time you two, so what brings you to the Land of Spring."

End of C4.

Present day story add on.

Abstergo Entertainment, 2015.

The memories of the French Revolution Assassin Arno Victor Dorian had proven to be the most interesting for the young entertainment company to relive so far, although they knew that they were involved in a high-stakes war with the real-life modern-day Assassins it was interesting to see that at one point there had almost been peace between the two orders.

And yet that Sage of the first civilization was always there to mess things up, however the young man who was reliving memories at this moment came across a curious memory which seemed to occur after what the team was calling the Dead King's incident.

Oddly enough it appeared of one of the First Civilization individuals who was identified as Minerva appeared before Arno and then seem to summon a young girl who just come out of nowhere right in front of Arno and a young boy, she appeared to be of mixed heritage including Japanese which made almost no sense to anyone of them.

But yet this was not the most interesting thing as it appeared she was to be trained as an Assassin by Arno himself and many others, but it was also the abilities she had demonstrated which confuse the man and the others he worked with greatly realizing that the next set of memories could become very important to them.

It was clear they needed to find out as mush as they could about this young woman and how she came to be and how long she had been with Arno as his apprentice, they then wondered if she had produced any offspring to continue her particular family line and if so where would they be found.

This might become a top primary as it was only a matter of time before the Assassins also learned of this as well.

End of Add On.

Naruko's Theme, Yellow Flicker Beat By Lorde

I was unaware that some of the things I was using were to write this were also causing problems, I thought I fixed some of those problems but it would that I did not get to enough of them and I apologize for any major problems people might have reading this story... Plus I decided at the modern-day thing as a bit of an connection to the game but also the idea just popped into my head as might be interesting to see what the modern-day Assassin and Templars think about her as I do intend to a few more.

this chapter was a little interesting to write as I wanted to get some new ideas index and upon the brotherhood and yet at the same time show that much was going to happen and that not everyone in the hidden leaf it's part of the conspiracy for their own reasons.

I also have to admit that the main hideout immunity also was a big influence on Naruko's base of operations but I can assure you that she is not about to abandon her homeland either, plus she is beginning to find and recruit assassins.

I'd like to hear you think would make a good assassin for this universe and story, please note that Sasuke and Sakura may be involved in the conspiracy in one form or another.

Until then please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

C5, A Walk Down Memory Lane

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

New Story Preview Trailer

"Remember the mission and do your best, also since this is taking place in the Leaf remember this piece of advice."

The three teenagers then look at him as he speaks, "When you're in that Forest and something cheeses you... Run!"

Universal

FanFiction

A large group of foreign ninjas are then seen walking towards a rather large gate which then opens to reveal the Hidden Leaf Village in all its glory, they then stand in front of a rather large and heavily constructed fence surrounding a large forest.

The Forest

Many different groups of ninjas are now standing in front of many different Gates leading into the Forest.

Is Open

The larger group of ninjas are listening to their Proctor when they see a tiger the size of a horse jumped out of foliage with a clear look of distress about only to watch as something that was quite massive and that they have never seen before comes crashing out of the foliage as well and takes one large chunk out of it and then began carrying it deep into the forest.

From

GhostCrystal

"The exam will be held this year in your village as I refuse to have my country look weak as well as it ninjas."

"My Lord this is not a good idea."

Several members of the ANBU are looking at a part of the wall that separates the forest from the village with large claw marks in it as one of the members asks, "it's over 40 feet high do you really think she and her pack got out?"

"That depends?"

"On what?"

"Just who the hell pissed her off!"

This Winter

"He's in here Lord Third, how do you want to proceed with this snake problem?" a young woman asked while holding her shoulder.

"Has he done anything to her pack?"

"Yes my lord!"

"Evacuate the forest at once!"

"Now now my old teacher that won't do, the fun is just getting started." the snake like man said.

"You have no idea what you've done, do you?" the old man said.

The three children from the sand village are then seen looking at a site of a wild animal attack, as the Thirds voice can be heard continuing in the voice over, "She's highly intelligent."

A silhouette of a teenage girl with long blonde hair blue eyes and what appears to be whisker like birth marks upon her cheeks is seen standing as still as any predator about to attack as the voice over continues, "She will kill anything that threatens her pack."

The blonde girl with a fan on her back then looks up with her brothers absolutely scared by what she sees, "Oh God."

The three of them are then seen and with one or two teams from the Hidden Leaf are now running towards a rather large structure in the middle of forest from what appears to be a large predator directly behind them.

The next scene shows the village under attack by foreign ninjas and what looks like flying creatures coming down at them, a girl with pink hair is seen hiding behind a rock somewhere in the village as she screams out, "RUN!"

The younger brother of the three send children looks up at one of the creatures as its shadow fall over him.

JURASSIC FOREST

Several of the enemy ninjas prepared to strike and kill a teacher and his students until he hears strange animallike sounds directly behind them only to see a young teenage girl with upright standing lizards running at them with murderous intentions.

XX

Naruko had to admit that the looks upon their faces was priceless as she then motioned for them to follow her and her students from the outside garden to the inside training room and then into the hallway and right for a large staircase with a clear purpose.

The two Waterfall Ninja followed Naruko and her students down the main staircase and into the long hallway that was still being worked on by the construction workers and the general contractors who were overseeing things, Fu and Shibuki and Koyuki had followed her and her students into a small study that was currently a storm of activity at this time.

Behind a large desk for the staff set a middle-aged man who was very well defined and groomed currently looking over the books and then noticed the owner entering the room with several people directly behind her including the Daimyo herself, "Good day my Lady and you as will Lady Koyuki."

Naruko gave the men a nod of her head as she then spoke, "Good day to you as well Mr. Shade, are there any new developments I should be made aware of?"

He nodded his head to her and then pulled out a folder and handed it to her as he then began to speak, "The main guest rooms are now fully completed and operating so we should not have any more problems with filling them up my Lady, plus the main library has also been completed and cleaned per your request and then there is this."

Mr. Shade then handed her a folder from the top of his desk, she then began to open and read it intently as he spoke once more, "We have found several sites in the Hidden Send Village as well as the capital of the Land of Wind that would make excellent locations for future Theatre Café sites to expand the business."

Naruko nodded her head as she then picked up several files that she knew would becomes quite important and then inquired about her ship, "What about the ship and our personal dock?"

Mr. Shade nodded his head and then handed her a file as he then spoke, "The dock is finished and just awaiting the ship my Lady as for the last report that I was given on the states of the ship was it should be ready for her maiden voyage and standard shakedown cruises within a week's time."

Naruko gave him a big smile as she then walked up to Fu and Shibuki and motioned for them to follow her and her students up the main staircase into the library, the library itself was separated into two sections with a lower section filled with books armors and mementos and as for the upper section appear to be reserved for whatever group Naruko was in charge of.

Koyuki was one of the first people to sit down knowing that there was quite a lot to talk about, once everyone was seated Naruko then pulled out several files and set them down upon the nearby coffee-table.

she then began to speak, "I would like to think both of you for being in my home and Café and I was also quite happy that you were seeking in alliance with the Land of Spring, when Koyuki here told me about your message I was the one who made the suggestion for your Jinchuriki to accompany you here as it is very important that you two been made aware of several developments."

Both of them were surprised by the comment to say the least but realized that something had indeed been going on in the Elemental Nations for some time so their curiosity was quite peaked, "What kind of information could you have for us?"

"First what can you tell me about what you know about what's been happening in the Land of Water?" she asked.

The two of them were surprised by this question and looked at each other trying to see if there was some kind of game being played here, Fu and Shibuki then turn their heads to look her in the eyes again as Shibuki then spoke, "Only that they're in a Civil War of some kind which revolves around a bloodline purge of some kind?"

Naruko nodded her head in agreement as she took a sip of her Green tea which just been brought to her and then spoke as clear as day, "That's the basic story that everyone already knows about and the truth I'm afraid is much more complicated then anyone could possibly be aware of."

Everyone in the room was now captivated by what pearls of wisdom she had to share, "From what I have been able to pieced together with the help of Haku here and other contacts here and there it appears that someone has been fanning the winds of war for some unknown reason, we do know however that approximately 10 months ago during one of the battles the Mist Kage who just happens to be a Jinchuriki to the three tailed turtle suddenly changed as if a great dam had burst wide open and everything about him suddenly did a complete 180."

Fu was first of all surprised that one of her brethren had reached such a rank but had a clear understanding from the description of what had been done to him as well, "Someone put him under a Genjutsu, but why would they do that?"

This bit of information also surprised Shibuki as well realizing the kind of power someone could wield with a Kage level ninja at their disposal, "Someone wanted him to kill all those people and keep the war going on even to this day, what could possibly be the endgame?"

Naruko realized this question was coming, "To answer that question I have to ask have either of you ever heard of the group called Akatsuki before?"

The two of them nodded their heads in a negative, Naruko than realized she had a great deal to explain, "It is a group made up of S-Rank missing ninja who are as powerful as a Kage in all honesty and travel in groups of two, I have personally run into one full team and one of their former members who you've probably heard about."

The two of them were surprised by this bit of information as Fu suddenly had to ask who this former member was as she was quite curious, "This former member must be quite powerful, who is it?"

"Orochimaru of the Sannin who I might also add was the one to kill the Third Hokage during the failed invasion of the Hidden Leaf Village some time ago, the other two are just as powerful if not more." She said to them.

Shibuki had a bad feeling that these two might just be the worst of the worst and that his village was unfair for the possibility of their interference if they came for Fu, "Who are the other two that you know of?"

Naruko then took another sip of her tea and then spoke, "The first one is from the Land of Water who is named Kisame and is a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, the sword he carries has unique abilities which allow him to completely consumed another persons Chakra and in our case that of the tailed beast's Chakra as well leaving the individual completely defenseless if they are reliant on Chakra enhanced attacks or abilities."

Fu was now concerns in all honesty but only became more curious about the other potential enemy as knowledge was a useful tool, "And his partner?"

"His name is Itachi Uchiha, he is Sasuke's older brother and has a far more advanced Sharingan then his brother's with far more dangerous abilities and yet is just as dangerous without them at the age of just 13 he was already a ANBU Capt. and is trained in many different tactics he represents an incredible threat to us and is just as dangerous as his partner if not more." Naruko said to them noticing the level of shock upon their faces and the sudden realization of just how dangerous this group really was.

Fu was at a loss for words but as she turned to look at Shibuki she could see the same level of concern upon his face as there was upon hers, everything she had learned so far had pointed to the fact that their enemy was becoming quite prepared for them in every which way.

Shibuki also realize that some of their tactics and teachings for Fu were now quite possibly ineffective and having two or more S-Rank level opponents coming after you would mean you would have to rethink all of your strategies and tactics if you were to survive, all he knew for certain was is that Fu was heavily reliant on her Chakra at this time which clearly put her at a massive disadvantage.

Fu for the first time realized the disadvantage of her training and the life she had been forced to live with was to act as the villages first line of defense or as she had come to see it as a guard dog, now she knew there was a powerful group out there who might just be able to force the village to give her up without a fight and that did not sit well with her and yet she also knew they could just come for her at any time which also put her on edge.

"You intend to train me?" she asked.

"In a way, my goal is to give you and all of the Jinchuriki not only a fighting chance but also hope for the future." Naruko said to her.

"This is a lot to take in, I never would've thought that I would have a fighting chance when it came time to defend myself." Fu said.

Naruko nodded her head as she got up and spoke, "I understand and I know you need some time to think about this as we are in no rush for the moment, I've had some rooms prepared here for you two as time is valuable and we will talk more in the morning."

The two of them finished their tea and nodded their heads in approval as they were then shown the way to their rooms, everyone else also nodded their heads and went about their business knowing that there would be much discussed later.

XX

Naruko currently set in the highly restricted area of the library which was dedicated just to the Brotherhood of Assassins at this time, since this area had just been completed she had spent almost no time going over the many documents she had brought from the other world.

She then unsealed a particular set of documents that she had almost totally forgot about, chief among them were the designs for what was known as the Ascension gauntlet a new variation on the Hidden Blade System, the designs were for a set of prototypes that were just being constructed right around the time she left that world however they have been begun sometime earlier when she had been in London.

At this moment in time she had no way of knowing if the initial prototypes and even been affected or who would take many more decades before a working model would even be available to the Brotherhood.

It was there she had met with the Frye family who lived just outside of London who Arno actually knew thanks to the first time he was in Paris when he was still in member of the Brotherhood, the English Assassins were a bit more like the Americans realizing that the Paris Council had let things get out of hand a little too much as the French Revolution had been one of the most brutal and bloody affairs in recent history making even some of the wars seem tame in comparison.

She still remembered her time in London as that have been decided to be the meeting place thanks to a particular blacksmith who had aided the Assassins on multiple occasions.

Flashback.

Arno had to admit to himself that he would never get used to sailing on a ship like me and Connor had, even though this had been a rather fast crossing I still managed to see him keeping close to the side of the ship with a mostly green complexion.

At this moment I decided to start singing a shanty knowing that we're getting close to our intended destination, "Safe and sound at home again, let the waters roar Jack. Safe and sound at home again, let the waters roar Jack."

Right at that moment the crew joined in, "Long we'd tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe at ashore, Jack. Don't forget your old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rey-rey-doe!"

Right at this moment the fog they have been making it difficult to see anything began to lift, "Since we sailed from Plymouth sound, four years gone, or nigh, Jack. was there ever chummies, now, such as you and I, Jack.

As some of the sails were lowered to make the ship more maneuverable as it got closer to port the crew began to sing their part of the shanty, "Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we are safe at ashore, Jack. Don't forget your old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rey-rey-doe!"

As they finished this part of the song the lookout screamed for all to hear that land was not too far off, suddenly the ship was a bustle of activity as a crew prepared to dock the ship in jolly old London.

Naruko could not help but feel for her mentor as she walked up to him who was still holding on to the railing as if his life depended on it, "You do know that we are docked right?"

"Is the ship out of water then?"

"Not to my knowledge." Connor replied.

"I was afraid you're going to say that, forgive me if I make a mess before I get off." Arno said.

Naruko and Connor could only look at each other wondering how he had survived the voyage at all, they then both helped him off the ship and after a little bit onto dry land where some of his color began to return from its pale green complexion he was sporting just a minute ago.

Much to their surprise they then noticed him beginning to kiss the ground and could only comment at the same time, "Land lover!"

"Ha ha ha it's not funny you know, I'm fine most of the time but those last couple of days really did me in." Arno reply hoping for some sympathy.

"You're probably not use to the motion of the ocean Arno since it can be either smoothing one minute or I am so going to kill you the next, you're definitely a Land Assassin Mentor which is all right in all honesty not everybody is built for life at sea." Naruko said to him.

Arno on some level felt very insulted by his young student, "No respect that's what this is."

The two of them could not help but let out a tiny laugh at his statement as they then began to travel to their intended destination, after a good 10 min. walk they then arrived at a local blacksmith at the edge of London who appeared to be weighing his options considerably as the three Assassins walked up to him.

The blacksmith then turned to them recognizing them as members of the Brotherhood and relaxing somewhat and motioned for them to follow him inside, once inside they notice that the shop had been rather well constructed and in the case of Connor reminded him of his fellow blacksmith back home in America.

Arno could not help but look around the establishment quite impressed by what he had seen thus far, "I must say Sir you have quite impressive establishment here, I would want for nothing in this shop."

The old blacksmith's smiled only increase threatening to split his face in two from how large it had become as he beamed with pride at the praise and respect he had received, "Thank you master Assassin, it may be a humble shop in all honesty but I take pride in knowing that my equipment is top notch... None of that cheap crap the others seem to be trying to push off on other people mind you."

Naruko observe the old men with great intensity as well as taking in all of his features as he moved about the shop, by this point Connor have walked forward knowing that they had to get down to business, "Your shop is indeed impressive good Sir however I have a feeling that time is of the essence?"

The old blacksmith then nodded his head as he then set down clearly favoring one of his legs as he did so they did not go unnoticed as he then began to speak, "Alas you all right Master Assassin, the simple fact is I have to move out of London for an unforeseen amount of time thanks to the Templars in all honesty... I cannot risk my plans or equipment falling into their hands."

The old blacksmith then noticed that both Naruko and Arno had a functioning Phantom Blade as part of their equipment and could not help but smile getting both of their attention in the process as Naruko then asked, "You seem impressed by my equipment good Sir?"

He could not help but let out a laugh as he then spoke, "Well I should I did help design the damned thing after all in my youth, it is good to see that French Assassins can appreciate fine craftsmanship."

The old man then looked at Connors blades as well also giving them a good once over as he then spoke, "So you are the young Assassin that Achilles requested this for, I can see by the wear and tear and the superb maintenance that you have taken good care of them."

Conner was absolutely surprised as he remembered the new upgraded blades being given to him after he had been christened a full Assassin by Achilles, "I was unaware that they were originally from England, I hope this did not give you too much trouble?"

"Not at all, in fact I was already in the colonies at the time before heading back that war could have been so easily avoid if only people had listen to each other in my opinion but at the same time it may have also been quite needed and I'm afraid I'm already beginning to see signs of a new war coming with people talking about that Napoleon what's his full name again?" the old man said.

Arno understood what the old man was saying as he himself was seeing part of it as well, "Napoleon Bonaparte good Sir, and I unfortunately agree with you that problems may be coming."

The old man nodded his head as he then stood up straight and then began to walk over to one of his workstations just as a door opened up reviewing two men walking in, the older of the two is the recognize them as members of the brotherhood and proceeded to greet them, "Good day to you all, I am Sir Archbold Frye and this is my son Winston Frye."

Arno then proceeded to introduce them as well, the old blacksmith then spoke, "The Frye's here are old friends of mine and have agreed to help with the move, part of me wishes I could stay as some of the Templars are at least trying for peace but they are just a minority at this point in time and history is a terrible lesson we have all learned."

Arno could understand the old man's concerns as he remembered what had happened back in Paris, "Unfortunately I understand what you mean, it's not something I will soon forget... What is this?"

The old blacksmith then look at his workstation noticing a particular design he was working on, "Just a little something I've been working on, while not a direct combat weapon is however designed to get someone from point A to point B a lot faster especially considering how the buildings are being built here in London."

Winston was honestly surprised by the design as he gave it a once over but also could not help but take a couple of good looks at Naruko as well, in all honesty he had never seen a woman this exotic looking in all of his life.

Unfortunately for him she was quite aware of where his eyes were directed and it reminded her of the many perverts in her previous life which made her in all honesty sick to her stomach, "I would suggest you keep your eyes on the designs and not admiring my many assets so to speak."

Winston could not help but feel surprised that he had been so easily caught by her wet had a feeling that his charms could win the day with her, unfortunately she was unlike most females that he had met so far, "I'm just admiring you that all, after all I am a young man and you are a rather attractive young woman."

"Flattery is not going to get you very far with me, and unlike most women you are going to meet in your life I can kill you!" she said to him hoping to stop it advances altogether.

"I'm not trying to move that fast my exotic beauty but you are rather interesting and I would like to get to know you better." Unfortunately before he could finish his statements he felt the cold steel of her hidden blade at his throat which seemed to get the point across quite effectively.

The old blacksmith could only laugh at two as he then spoke, "Not to sound rude Archbold but your kid's got a ways to go, the lady here is clearly serious about her life and I can tell that one day you want to settle down but thus not happen anytime soon and I suggest you keep your little friend in your trousers if you get my meaning and have a little more respect for the ladies."

Winston could only nod his head realizing that he still had much to learn but also I do admit you is still quite curious about this beautiful creature beside him and felt even if there was not something physical between them they could still be friends after all she reminded him a bit of himself.

End of Flashback

Naruko could not help but smile at the memory thinking of her time in London, the particular design that were now sitting on her table were still of a advanced prototype but he was unaware if they were even practical in all honesty but could at least see the potential in this device.

The only reason she even had the designs in the first place was thanks to Winston who had come see her one week before her departure, the two of them spent the day together knowing full well that it might be the last time that they would ever see each other again.

Despite the problems they have at the beginning thanks to his raging hormones they had still become close and the best of friends, she honestly hope that he would find a good woman who could put up with him in all honesty as even his father had a bit of a wild side.

Naruko gave the documents a good once over realizing that these could come in quite handy if they could even be made at all, but then she remembered the work the new blacksmith was doing and had a strong sense of hope for the first time in a while.

She then took the documents with her as she entered her bedroom realizing it was quite late and there was much to do the next day, there was still much on her mind about what to do but that would wait until tomorrow when she was rested and ready for the day ahead.

End of C5.

Present Day Story Add On

Abstergo Entertainment, 2015.

Melanie Lemay could hardly believe what happened in the recent months ever since she had made the new head of the Entertainment Division of Abstergo, already there new Helix database and cloud servers had been severely hacked by the modern-day assassins and their new allies as well as several older enemies.

Then there had been the strange virus bomb that have sent their facility into a premature lockdown with no apparent reason, and even though they had managed to reveal the memories of an Assassin turned Templer hoping to break their enemies it had only make their resolve all the more painfully clear.

What was worse is that the Assassins had also gained access as well as restricting it from them to several key individuals that they were now looking into, Arno had just been the first many planned projects that might yield results are fortunately with these attacks and the well hidden craps and viruses that were still in the system things not looking up.

In fact they have to literally start re-recording all the old memory's as most of it had been deleted in some of the earlier attacks, they were just now getting back to the set of memories that focused on the young girl Naruko.

Melanie felt a severe headache coming on after everything that had happened and then heard the door to her office opening realizing he was about to get much worse, one of the heads of the company then walked in and it was clear by his demeanor that he expected results.

"Ms. Lemay I have come here personally hear your report on the current situation surrounding the corrupted archives, has there been any progress?" he asked.

"Yes and no, the Brotherhood is proving more dangerous then we first anticipated and I believe they have help especially from that group from Chicago." She said to him.

"I understand what you mean we were not expecting them to retaliate against us so forcibly and they have gained much ground over us, plus certain senior members are beginning to realize we may have to sue for peace as this will becoming far too connected for us to remain in the shadows much long."

Melanie understood what he was saying at she also felt the war in all honesty had gone on long enough but there were still many with great power that were not about to seek peace, "20 or 30 years ago this will be much of a problem, and with more groups relying on hacking skills we may have even more problems."

"All the more reason to find out as much as we can about her!" he said pointing to the image of a young woman on the screen with long blonde hair and what appeared to be unusual birth marks on her cheeks.

Melanie was also intrigued by this young woman, "We were able to determine that she was with Arno for around six years of his life, but thanks to the attacks it's been hard to get back to that data."

"I have faith that you will be successful in the end, everything about this young woman is a mystery and we know that she had access to one of the Pieces of Eden." he said to her.

"You think she had children?" she asked.

"I do not believe so, as I said she is a mystery and is one we must solve before the Assassins do!"

End

this chapter proved to be a little harder to write that I first anticipated plus it too far longer than I thought mainly because I was curious to get as much information as I could about syndicate, the other thing was I wanted to do something that was part of her six years in the other world.

at the same time I also began to play some other games and had other story ideas that took precedence over a few others like Arkham Knight, this also gave me time to really check the story for problems and to see if there was anything I could change.

At the same time I knew this was going to be the biggest chapter of this story I was going to write and I also wanted to get it finished up before syndicate was released as I know that I am going to be playing that particular game a lot.

plus I have several other stories to work on,


End file.
